Once In A Lifetime
by xyrule
Summary: Sequel to Close Encounter Of The Darkest Kind. Ash is battling in the Palmo Pokemon League! But he's being watched by a dark force, bent on taking him as its own. Negaishipping.
1. The Palmo Preliminaries!

''And Fern's Catamaro goes down after a good fight! And that means Ash and his Ornack wins!'' the announcer says. Fans watching the battle cheer when they hear the news. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, all the way in Kanto, had won against the 8th Gym Leader in Palmo, earning him allowance in the Pokemon League, Elite Four Challenge, and Palmo Battle Frontier.

''We won! Great job, Ornack!'' Ash yelled, running up to hug his elated Zombie Pokemon.

''Or-nack!'' it said happily, returning the hug to its Trainer. It was seven feet tall, sickly purplish green, had bloodshot, mis-sized eyes, a sideways mouth that ran down the middle of its hideous face, half-rotten flesh, and a fifty-foot chain that it usually held in a similar fashion to Ghost Rider.

''Great job, Ash. Here's the Power Badge.'' Fern said, walking up to the Trainer. Ash gladly accepted the Badge, which looked like a snake wrapped in a spiral on a platelike background. Ash recognized the design, clutching the necklace he always wore. It was Xyrule's very own Power Plate.

''Thanks, Fern! Ooh, I can't wait! I hope the Pokemon League Champion is ready to lose this year!'' Ash said, closing his eyes and raising his hand with the Badge in it. ''I got the Power Badge!''

''Pika!'' Pikachu said, jumping up to get in the camera filming the battle.

''Ash, don't be so rash. The Palmo Pokemon League is well known for only the toughest Trainers to enter. Palmo's Pokemon are exceptionally powerful, so they're much more formidable than any other region's.'' Cilan said when Ash walked out of the Darra City Gym.

''Wow, Cilan. A whole three sentences without a connoiseur reference. I'm impressed.'' Iris said, walking up to the two. Or rather, jumping off the planks that held the roof to the Gym up. ''Nice battle, Ash! How did you know Deltran would evolve when he did?''

''Oh, he and I had decided a while ago to hold his evolution until we really needed it. We didn't really then, but he decided to evolve anyways.'' Ash bragged, holding his head on the back with his arms.

Cilan decided to tease Iris by making her wish she had never commented on how he talked. ''The battle recipe was amazing. Such finesse, coupled with your Pokemon's sheer strategy, made for a very interesting and delicious mix.'' Iris groaned inwardly, facepalming herself.

''So, you're planning on taking the Pokemon League Challenge?'' Iris asked, as Ash added the Power Badge to his box of Palmo Badges. Ash also had three Pokemon Ribbons, saying he got 'bored', and so he entered a few, winning them, including the Grand Festival. Only Ash could complete both that and get his last Gym Badge in the space of an hour.

An odd little Pokemon walked slowly past them, clearly wild. It was red, and had the appearance of a foxlike cat. it had large, thick antenna on the back of its head, and large, purple, innocent-looking eyes. It's small paws made very little noise as it walked.

''Who's that Pokemon?'' Ash asked, taking out his Palmo Pokedex, aptly named Dexter 2.0.

''Flarett, the Flare Cat Pokemon. A Baby Pokemon, Flarett almost never leave their parent Ashelph until they evolve. They are Fire-Psychic Types, and use their antenna to emit either Psychic energy or loud, unbearable screeching, which they cover their large, sensitive ears to protect themselves from.'' Dexter 2.0 said robotically, making the little red foxcat jump. It let out a strangely powerful attack, fire appearing in a ball between its raised antenna. The ball launched, hitting Ash in the stomach.

''Oof!'' he said, falling back. He was covered in soot. ''Hey, sorry for scaring you, Flarett. It was a Pokedex. Hey, come back!'' Flarett had run towards the woods.

''Aww...It was so cute!'' Iris said, tears appearing in her eyes. ''Ash, you scared it away!''

''Hey, it's not my fault. And besides, that Flame Bomb was really powerful.'' Ash said, wiping the soot off his body. He looked a little dizzy from the sudden powerful attack. One of his Pokeballs popped open.

''Bloomanther!'' a Pokemon said as it came out. It had a Rafflesia flower (with a good smell) on its face, amber eyes that sparkled whenever it looked at anything, a small mouth that was always smiling, and its body was a pale lime green, and looked humanoid, except for it was thinner at the neck and gradually thickened out as it ended at the hips. Its feet were flower roots. It had another, smaller Pokemon next to it (the Pokeball was one of Ash's Dual Balls, explained in Between Two Worlds). The second was much smaller, with a Celebi-esque head and little to no boy, only having tiny arms and stubby legs coming out of the mossy green head.

''Petim Petim!'' it said happily, jumping up and down, settling itself in one of Bloomanther's head petals.

''Why do you two always come out when I miss a Pokemon?'' Ash asked, returning the Pokemon duo. ''When Bloom comes out, Seedling does as well. I really wish they weren't family. At least then I would only have one to worry about.'' Ash had nicknamed the two because their names were so long.

A huge, catlike Pokemon pounced out of the forest. It was pure red, including its angry eyes. Its back and tail were completely on fire. It landed on Ash, its trajectory, momentum, and weight knocking the Trainer over.

''A-shelph.'' it growled in a low, deep voice. Ash had to close his eyes from the heat radiating from the huge flaming cat. The Pokemon raised a paw. It was holding a huge flaming sword. It brought the deadly blade down, but instead of hitting fles, it hit scales. Ash looked up. There, protecting him with his own body, was Dragor, valiantly taking the brunt of the flaming attack. Dragor bit the sword with his oversized mouth, his needlelike fangs aautomatically curving to dig into the move.

''Dra-gor!'' he said, flicking his head back. He removed the sword with that tiny movement easily. The wild Ashelph didn't seem to care. It appeared to have foam flickering dripping off its mouth. ''Gaah!'' Ashelph had bit Dragor on his thin neck, firey hatred evident in the collossal attack. Everyone there heard a snap as the Night Cat Pokemon broke Dragor's neck.

''Ashelph!'' a voice said. Ashelph suddenly stopped the attack, looking at the source, all anger gone from its eyes. What was left was a natural innocent look. A Trainer walked up. He looked familiar, but Ash couldn't put his finger on it. The guy looked about 16, had crazy brown hair, a sneer on his face, and he was a little taller than Ash. He took out a Pokeball, returning the rabid fire cat. ''You alright, Ash?'' he asked, holding out a hand. He noticed Dragor's broken neck. His sneer fell. ''Your Pokemon needs treatment immediately. Here, I have bandages.'' he said, taking out a few yards of gauze. Ash waved a hand.

''Don't worry about Dragor. He can heal himself. This has happened a few times before today.'' Ash said, and Dragor automatically snapped the joint back into place. His eyes still showed the fiery defiance of Kharkoul.

''I'm fine. Who is this, Ash? A friend of yours?'' Dragor said, looking at the new Trainer with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity.

''I remember you from somewhere.'' Ash said, looking at the Trainer.

''That's because I was your first rival, Ash. It's me, Gary Oak.'' the Trainer said, holding out a hand, ''Long time no see, Ash!''

''You seem almost friendly to me now, Gary. What happened?'' Ash asked, unsure of what else to say. He hadn't seen Gary Oak in over five years. And most of the year he did see him, they were either battling or Gary was teasing Ash.

''Palmo is a place to throw off old rivalries. It's a place to restart.'' Gary said, shrugging. He had a six-foot-long green snakelike Pokemon next to him. It had Rayquaza-esque claws and large scales. It had four large fangs in its wide mouth.

''Sorn Sorn Sorn!'' it said, wapping itself around Gary's body. It snapped at the air, its fangs making a sharp clicking sound.

''Who's that Pokemon?'' Ash asked, taking out his Pokedex.

''Sorn, the Oddity Pokemon, and the evolved form of Stark. It is a Grass Type. Sorn live in pairs or alone in the wild, wrapping their prey until the prey runs out of air. Their fangs hold very little venom.'' the Pokedex said robotically.

''Sorn Sorn!'' it said, as if answering the machine.

''Isn't that a Starter Pokemon?'' Iris asked, backing away slightly from the viperlike Pokemon.

''I got it as well, Iris.'' Cilan said, releasing a powerful-looking Sarn. it was much larger than Sorn, at nearly fifteen feet long, and its underbelly was a dark onyx color. Its head also had an onyx plating. Its arms were larger, capable of carrying the huge snake a short distance, and its body was both thicker and more streamlined than Sorn's.

''Ssarrn.'' it hissed, slithering serpentine fashion. It slithered up to Sorn, its long black tongue flickering. Cilan returned it before it lunged at Sorn. He knew that Sarn will eat its preevolved forms.

''What city is the Pokemon League in?'' Ash asked, effectively changing the subject.

''It's in Corrinth. It's the capital of Palmo. It's all the way across the region.'' Gary said, ''You're entering too?''

''I'm going to beat it easily!'' Ash said enthusiastically, going over to the Pokemon Center to switch out his team. When he finished, he went out.

''Should I use this one?'' he asked, holding up an Ultra Ball.

''It's not against the rules, so I suppose you can.'' Cilan said, knowing exactly what was in the Ultra Ball.

''What's in the Ultra Ball, Ash?'' Gary asked, confused.

''You'll just have to wait and see, Gary.'' Ash answered, putting the Ultra Ball on his belt. ''When does the next train for Corrinth leave?''

''It leaves in half an hour.'' Gary said, checking the watch function on his Poketch.

''Then let's go!'' Ash exclaimed, grabbing Iris and Cilan by the arms and racing toward the train station. Gary shrugged, following the overzealous Trainer who used to be his rival. It looks like they would be rivals again in this competition. He chuckled inwardly when he saw a wild Flarett peeking its antenna out of Ash's backpack.

In Corrinth...

''We're here!'' Ash exclaimed, blasting out of the train. ''The future Pokemon League Champion has finally arrived!''

''Yes I have.'' a voice said. Ash and his friends looked to where the voice had come from. The man who had spoken was about thirty, had a large staff with a diamond on top, and had a powerful-looking Pteranodart next to him.

''I meant me.'' Ash said proudly.

''The Palmo Pokemon League isn't for kids, kid. And, even if you were serious about entering, I've been Champion for ten years. I could probably beat your whole team with just my Pteranodart. And are you really planning on using a Baby Pokemon to compete? That Flarett doesn't even look like it's captured, much less like it's strong. By the way, I'm Jason Solo. You've most likely heard of me.'' the man said.

''Pterano!'' the Pteranodart said in a gravelly, age-worn voice.

''First of all, I'm much stronger than I look. Second of all, I don't own a Flarett.'' Ash said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

''Then that's a very realistic illusion sitting in your backpack.'' Jason said, holding out an ID card with his name on it. It had five stars over his name.

Ash looked into his backpack. Staring back at him was the same Flarett he had accidentally scared away earlier that day.

'Flarett!'' it said happily, its ragged-looking ears perking up.

''Aah!'' Ash screamed, dropping the backpack. The Flarett hopped out, crawling next to Ash and nuzzling his leg. '' I thought you ran away, little guy.'' Ash said, tentatively reaching down to pet the Flame Cat Pokemon.

''No, I didn't.'' the Flarett said. Its voice was babyish and high-pitched. Wait, Pokemon don't talk! Ash shrieked, backing away, hand clutching his heart.

''D-did you j-just s-speak?'' he asked, almost ready to pass out.

''Yes, I did. And I didn't run away for good. I saw as soon as I saw you that you have a pure heart. I was exiled from my family unit because I'm so small. That's why I look worn.'' the Flarett said, helping Ash recover from shock with its Psychic powers.

''You're luckier than you think, Ash. Flarett only choose to be captured if the Trainer is pure of heart. Now, I have to go train for the Preliminary rounds tomorrow.'' Jason said. He had unknowingly set off something that he wished he hadn't. Ash jumped back up, his shock gone.

''Tomorrow!? I need to train!'' Ash said, racing into a field, followed by the tiny Flarett. Jason went the other way. He may have been a little mean, but he battled fair and square. He would never cheat to win. That was why he never lost.

'Let's go watch Ash battle.'' Iris said.

''Sure. I wonder what flavor he'll choose to make his battle recipe perfect.'' Cilan said. The two walked calmly over to the field, as opposed to Ash's mad dash.

In the field...

''Come on out, everybody!'' Ash said, tossing five Pokeballs.

''Or-nack!''

''Querie Quer Quer Querie!'' screeched a happily jumping pale blue Pokemon that looked like a finned, bipedal cat.

''Coiler!'' a greenish, serpentine Pokemon whose tail had a large rattle at the end, small legs, and small arms said.

''Zephyr!'' a large, grey Pokemon said, swishing its huge, pincer like tail around, creting a miniature hurricane.

''Kamrough.'' a Ornithominus-esque Pokemon with a beak and supercharged leg muscles said. Its pale sandy tan scales looked exactly like dust in a desert.

An hour later...

''Alright, everybody. That's enough for now. We're ready for the Pokemon League!'' Ash said. His Pokemon cheered, each standing straight after their battle stances.

''Good job, Ash. How did you know that Coiler would learn Vibrant Tail when he did?'' Iris said after the training.

''I didn't. You know I never know what will happen until it does.'' Ash said, returning his Pokemon.

''LAST MINUTE REGISTRATION FOR THE POKEMON LEAGUE WILL BE HELD IN THE POKEMON CENTER!'' an intercom blared from the middle of the town.

''I forgot to register! Be right back!'' Ash said, running so fast a picture of him could still be seen in the air where he stood. True to his word, he was back in less than five seconds. ''I'm in!'' he exclaimed, ready for the newest major event he had ever been to. But there was far more than the Pokemon League that could result in ruin.

The next day...

''Today is the first half of the Preliminary rounds for the Palmo Pokemon League Challenge! There will be 128 battles today, with 64 going on at one time. Good luck battlers, and we are randomly pairing you now.'' the announcer said through the microphone, and gave a list of rules.

Ash looked carefully to see when his, Gary's, and that guy Jason's pairings would be. He saw Jason would be battling in Stage 1 against someone named Morty, Gary would be in Stage 14 against Henry, and he would be in Stage 56 against someone named Juliet.

At Ash's battle...

''In Stage 56, on the Red side of the Pokeball symbol, is Juliet Harrison of Faran Town! And in the white side, all the way from Pallet Town, is Ash Ketchum!'' the announcer said into the loudspeaker. The crowd cheered. ''This will be a one-on-one battle with only one Pokemon aside. Begin!'' A whistle blew and the two rivals threw their Pokeballs.

''Go, Jire!'' Juliet yelled.

''Go, Querie!'' Ash said.

''Jire Jire.'' Jire said mechanically, spinning his toplike body at high speeds.

''Querie Quer Quer Querie!'' Querie screeched, already lowering the Jire's Attack from the loud noise.

''Querie, use Screech!'' Ash said.

''Jire, rotate at top speed to shake off that noise! And then use Body Slam!'' Juliet said, sweat forming already.

''QUERIE!'' Querie shrieked, making all glass in the audience shatter.

''Jire Jire!'' Jire spun around, visibly shaking off the move. It started rotating even faster, launching itself at Querie.

''Wait for it, Querie.'' Ash said. Querie stood still, knowing her Trainer knew what he was doing. Just as soon as it looked sure the Body Slam would hit, Ash acted. ''Now, Querie! Hi Jump Kick!''

Querie's knee connected with Jire's vulnerable flashing head, adding damage from Jire's momentum. Jire flew straight into Juliet's stomach. When the smoke cleared, both Jire and Juliet were unconscious.

''And Ash with Querie wins the battle with a stunning display of raw power!'' the announcer said. The crowd went wild. ''And they have tied their time with the greatest battler Palmo has ever seen in the Preleminaries: Jason.''

Querie's body started to glow white. Its body grew larger and thinner. Its back fins turned into webbed crests, its arm and leg fins changed into muscle, and its watery head crest grew larger and sharper. The light faded. The new Pokemon was a dark teal blue.

''Querill!'' the Pokemon said, its voice deeper. It punched the ground with its fist. The ground cracked slightly.

''Ash's Querie has just evolved into a Querill! This is the first case of an evolution in the Preliminary rounds!'' the announcer said.

''Querill, return! Great job!'' Ash said. Querill was sucked into the red beam of the Pokeball.


	2. Champion (title subject to change)

''He's strong. He took out that Team Rocket Secret Agent like she was nothing.'' a man in a black cloak said from a small row of seats. He was near three others.

''I'm surprised he didn't decide to take on the Elite Four challenge. He has plenty of potential.'' a woman in a red jacket said.

''He only became a Trainer five years ago. And even with that little time, he still fights like a Pokemon Master.'' a man in a black karate costume said. ''What do you think, Champion David?''

''I think he doesn't know the full extent of his powers.'' another man, taller than the others, said. His features were hidden in the shadows.

In the Pokemon Center...

''Who's your rival for next battle, Ash?'' Iris asked after Ash had healed his Querill.

''One of May's old rivals in Hoenn. I can't remember which. It was either Drew or Harley. I know I'm using Querill, but I'm not sure what else I'll use.'' Ash answered.

''It doesn't matter. No matter what you choose, I'll still beat you.'' a snobby voice said. Ash, Cilan, and Iris looked at the sound. They saw a green-haired male Coordinator and a Coordinator with short red clothing and whose brown hair jutted out on either side. She wore a bandana.

''Hey, Drew. Hey, May. You're together now?'' Cilan asked. He seemed to know them.

''Hey, Cilan. And no, we're not together. I'm here to battle, and May's here to watch other battles. She still won't stop talking about your battle, Ash.'' Drew said. May blushed.

''Hey! I just liked the Querie! It was strong and cute!'' May argued, her blush deepening.

''She wasn't that strong. Jire's main weakness is its head.'' Ash said. His Dual Ball popped open.

''Bloomanther!''

''Petim!''

Ash facepalmed himself. May's blush completely left.

''You have a Bloomanther? Is that Petim her daughter?'' May asked, excited.

''First of all, Petim is a boy. Second of all, yes, Bloomanther is his mother.'' Ash said, returning the Bloom Pokemon and Seedling Pokemon.

''So, my next battle is against you, isn't it?'' Drew asked. He tapped one of his Grass Balls. It opened, revealing a Pokemon almost as tall as Ash's Ornack, who was tall even for his species.

''Grassenck!'' the Pokemon said. It was very similar to Gallade, with some key differences. It was all green, its swords were split into three, and its chest crest was a full-sized horn.

''This is Grassenck. She's never lost a battle. Good luck fighting her.'' Drew said, returning the odd Pokemon.

The next day...

''Who are you rooting for, May and Cilan?'' Iris asked, ''I'm rooting for Ash. I'm pretty sure he can defeat Drew, whoever he is.''

''I'm going for Ash as well.'' both May and Cilan said simoultaneously.

''Today is a three-on-three Rotation Battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Drew of some Hoenn city.'' the announcer said. Drew frowned, but quickly shook it off. 'The challengers will now send out their Pokemon. The first to make their move will be Drew.''

''Go, Querill!'' Ash said calmly, throwing his newest evolved Pokemon's Pokeball.

''Show them your skill, Opthalmodran!'' Drew yelled, tossing a Dive Ball. An Icthyosaurus-esque Pokemon with fins on its head appeared, its large eyes half covered by its furrowed eye folds.

''Querill!''

''Opthalmo.''

''Opthalmodran, use Groundwater!'' Drew said. Opthalmo obliged, slamming his huge tail into the ground. Rivulets of water shot out, headed toward Querill.

''Querill, run straight into the water, and use Battering Ram.'' Ash said, even calmer than before.

''What?'' Drew wondered aloud. Querill ran through the Groundwater, moving even faster than before. She held her fists together, and they turned into a white drill shape. She slammed into Opthalmodran before Drew had time to react. Opthalmodran was pushed back, heavy damage taken from the powerful attack. ''But, how didn't Groundwater affect Querill?''

''Querill's Ability is Flash Flood. It's basically a Water-Type version of Flash Fire. Now, Querill, finish that fish off with Hyperian Blast!'' Ash said. A blue orb began forming around Querill's mouth.

Drew knew that if that Hyperian Blast hit, it would all be over for Opthalmodran. ''Quick, Opthalmodran! Use your Aqua Jet as protection, and Good Riddance to defeat that Vaporeon wannabe!'' Opthalmodran obliged, an orange ring appearing around his body. Querill finished its attack, a blue beam of pure power shooting out at Opthalmodran. It was a fraction of a second too late. It hit the Icthyosaurus Pokemon, but Opthalmodran hit Querill with its Good Riddance. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''Both Pokemon are unable to-'' the announcer started. The smoke cleared, showing a barely standing Querill, and an unconscious Opthalmodran. ''Opthalmodran is unable to battle. Querill and Ash are the winners in this round!''

''Grr. Return, Opthalmodran. Fine, then. If that's how you want to play, then I'm all for it.'' Drew said.

''You did great, Querill. You deserve a good rest. Return.'' Ash said kindly.

''Come on out, Dronent!'' Drew called.

''Drone Drone.'' the planelike Pokemon said, sounding like a robotic beetle.

''Come on out, Coiler!'' Ash said.

''Coiler Coiler Coi Coi Coiler!'' the Rattleleg Pokemon called happily, pumped for battle.

''It is now Ash's turn to pick the first move!'' the announcer said.

'Alright, Coiler! Use Vibrant Tail!'' Ash called.

''And Ash starts off with Coiler's most difficult move to learn.'' the announcer said.

''Coiler!'' Coiler said. His tail started glowing with a rainbow energy.

''Quick, Dronent! Use Vibrissa!'' Drew said. (little known fact: Vibrissa is the technical term for cat whiskers)

''Dronent!'' Dronent said robotically. It grew long whiskers. Right before Coiler's Vibrant Tail, which would have knocked Dronent out if it had hit, Dronent grabbed Coiler's tail, slamming him into the ground. Vibrissa allows the user to both detect the next move and to use it to their advantage. Dronent let go, flinging Coiler across the Stage.

''Are you alright, Coiler?'' Ash asked, concerned. Coiler jumped up, a few scratches on his streamlined body. ''Good. Now, use a partial Surf to fill the field with water, and then jump in the Water!''

''Coiler.'' Coiler said in a deeper tone than before. Its eyes glowed blue, and water appeared out of nowhere, drowning half the stands for a brief second before it passed. Coiler jumped in the pool of water that could only be called a lake. It sat there, completely underwater, the remnants of its many cuts and bruises gone.

''Dronent, follow it, and use Thunder Wing to zap in through the water!'' Drew said. That was his last mistake. As Dronent entered the water, Coiler acted of his own accord, using a move that Ash had not said. It repeatedly shot liquid cannonballs at Dronent, forcing it to stay. Dronent's Thunder Wing launched prematurely, shocking only Dronent himself. He was thrown out of the water, his eyes in swirls. He had fainted.

''Return, you useless plane. What was that last move?'' Drew said angrily. He would apologize for that comment later, as he was just so mad right now. ''Alright, it's your turn, my precious secret weapon. Go, Grassenck!''

''Grassenck!'' she said, stabbing the air with her eight sharp blades.

''Grassenck, use Double Team, followed by Leaf Blade!'' Drew yelled.

''Grass!'' Grassenck split into sixteen identical copies of herself. All of their blades elongated, turning a pale lime green. The Grassenck team headed straight for Coiler, who was currently distracted, playing in the lakewater.

Coiler looked up, sensing the disturbance in the water.

''Coiler, show that you're not afraid of a Grass-Type by using Meltdown, and combine it with Blistering Drought!'' Ash said. Coiler melted into the water, disappearing completely. All of the water moved away, leaving the Stadium ground scorched and cracked. The Grassenck clones had to repeatedly switch feet to protect from burning.

''Is that all your Coiler can do?'' Drew asked harshly, ''Grassenck, use Foresight to find cooler areas on the ground. That Coiler can't hide when there's no water.''

''That's where you're wrong, Drew.'' Ash said calmly, even though Drew appeared to have an excellent advantage.

''What do you mean?'' Drew asked, confused.

''Alright, Coiler! let's end this with Tsunami!'' Ash yelled. The ground rumbled. A huge wave, similar to the one that nearly wiped out Altomare, started forming. The wave crest was higher than the actual stadium.

''Grass!'' Grassenck said, petrified with fear. Her eyes were wide open.

''No! Grassenck, put all your power into activating your Sixth Sense!'' Drew screamed. He knew that if that Tsunami hit, it would all be over. Tsunami was so powerful, very few Pokemon even survived the hit.

''Grassenck!'' his Pokemon said, her eyes glowing blue. A spot in the center of her forehead started glowing, preparing Grassenck for her most powerful attack.

The Tsunami was about to hit Grassenck now. Just before it did, Drew shouted his next order.

''Now, Grassenck! Use Hyper Pulse!'' Drew shouted. As the Tsunami hit the Psychic Plant Pokemon, her eyes opened. Green waves of Psychic energy pulsed out. When they hit the Tsunami, it dissipated, throwing Coiler outwards. He hit the ground hard, his head stuck in the cracked Stadium.

''Coiler!'' Ash yelled, worried about his Rattleleg Pokemon. There was next to no chance of Coiler being conscious after that power.

''Coi!'' Coiler said, picking himself up off the ground. He swayed slightly, his energy almost completely gone. _That Grassenck must be really strong if she destroyed my Tsunami._ he thought. A rock that the Tsunami had picked up on the way to the Stadium hit Coiler in the head. He picked it up, studying it. Grassenck decided to wait, as it is in the nature of her species to allow opponents to gain some strength after ultra-powerful attacks. The stone was smooth, and it was sky blue. It had a design similar to Cat's Eye gemstones. He showed it to Ash, figuring his experienced Trainer would know what it was.

''A Dawn Stone. How did you get that?'' Ash asked. He knew not only what the stone was, but also what it did to Coilers. ''That has the power to evolve you.''

Coiler looked at the stone, and then at Ash. He was torn between evolving, and the promise he had made, saying he would show that evolution isn't everything. Just like his Master. He tossed the stone. It fell neatly into Ash's jacket pocket.

''Coiler Coi.'' he said, and Ash knew from Coiler's emotions that Coiler had said the same thing Ash believed in. Strategy is always the best method. Coiler turned to Grassenck, ready once more to battle.

''Alright, Coiler!'' Ash said, turning back into Battle Mode, ''Use Confusion!''

Drew snickered, knowing exactly how to stop the move. ''Grassenck, use Protect. Confusion isn't that powerful.'' he said calmly, thinking Ash had no idea what he was doing now. Grassenck's eyes glowed green, and a lime green dome appeared around her. But the attack never came. She looked outside of her protective bubble, only to see Coiler dancing around like an idiot.

''Something seems to be wrong with Coiler. He might not be capable of battling now.'' the announcer said, wiping off the rest of the saltwater from the Tsunami.

''Incorrect, announcer.'' Ash said calmly. ''My Coiler's Confusion is slightly different from anything else. Look at Grassenck.''

Grassenck had taken down her Protect, scratching her head, perplexed. She was obviously confused, just not in the way that Confusion usually works. She was still panting a little from the exertion of using Hyper Pulse.

Drew was trying to think of a way to stop this annoying turn of events. He didn't know how Coiler hadn't fainted, and didn't care. He was just worried about his Grassenck now.

By now, Grassenck really was Confused. Her eyes were crossed, and she was stumbling.

''I have it!'' Drew exclaimed, sure of his newest strategy. ''Grassenck, use Attract! Coiler can't get you then!''

A large number of pink heart rims formed like bubbles. Some hit Grassenck, due to her Confused state, but most headed toward Coiler.

''Just stay there, Coiler. Don't move.'' Ash said calmly. His Coiler had the same personality as his Master. Dense beyond anything.

The Attract hit Coiler, who's eyes turned into hearts. Drew smiled, thinking it was a straight shot to victory now. He had completely forgotten that Ash still had a third Pokemon. Ash didn't seem fazed, though, even though he had no way of hitting Grassenck now.

''Grassenck, use Body Slam.'' Drew said, confident that this would be an easy win.

''Coiler, use Copy-And-Paste.'' Ash said. The hearts in Coiler's eyes disappeared, and a yellow light shone out of him. Grassenck stopped moving, and Coiler started into his own Body Slam. He rammed into Grassenck's stomach, knocking her backwards into the wall. When the smoke cleared, her eyes were in swirls, and she had finally fainted.

''Grr. Return, Grassenck. We'll train for next year.'' Drew said angrily, returning his last Pokemon.

''And Drew's Grassenck was finally taken down! And that gives the victory to Ash and his Coiler!'' the announcer said. The crowd erupted into applause. ''I, for one, haven't seen a battle of this caliber for years!'' the announcer added.

Drew walked out, grumbling to himself. He didn't bother to look back.

''We won! Great job, Coiler! I knew you could do it!'' Ash said. Coiler jumped with his tail, landing next to Ash. He hugged his Trainer with his small arms, a string of Poke-speech tumbling out. Ash noticed Drew walking out, and his mood dampened a little. ''Hey, Drew!'' he said.

''What do you want now?'' Drew grumbled, turning around.

''Nice job. I didn't think Coiler could hold up against your Grassenck. He hasn't been this worn out for a while.'' Ash said, waking up to Drew. Coiler made a caarking sound in agreement.

''Yeah, but he did hold up. I lost. You won.'' Drew said bitterly, turning to leave again. He didn't stop when Ash called him again, though.

In the stands...

''He won! I knew he would!'' May exclaimed, clapping.

''He did excellent. I had no idea Coiler had enough endurance to stand up to that Hyper Pulse. He must have used Tsunami as a cushion.'' Iris said happily, also applauding the great battle.

''The mix of his Coiler's strengths and weaknesses balanced out the battle's overall flavor, and, adding for that Tsunami's power, made for a stunning recipe.'' Cilan said, and Iris groaned, though it didn't really show, since she was so excited.

In the Reserved section of the stands...

''He did even better than last time. He's going to do well in this tournament.'' the man in the karate costume said.

''I think Jason has a rival for the best this year.'' the woman in the red jacket said.

''Analise, I don't think Ash is at that level quite yet.'' the man in the black cloak said calmly. ''Though I do agree with Koga. Ash is doing even better every step closer he gets to the finals.''

''You all should stop bickering. We all know Ash is powerful, though, granted, he is still a child, but only time will tell how far his abilities go.'' Elite Four Champion David said. More of his details could be seen now. He was wearing an ebony cloak, which almost looked to be made of shadows. The robe barely swayed when he walked.

''Don't you know his capabilities?'' Analise asked, ''After all, you've experienced his true powers yourself.'' David pinned Analise to the wall by her neck, anger flashing in his eyes.

''Don't you ever mention that to him, or to anyone else, Analise. It could be harmful to your health.'' David said harshly, the arm holding Analise's neck turned black, claws replacing his fingers. His sharp blue eyes flashed pure red.

''Now, David, try to calm down. You can't have your secret shown in public.'' the man in the cloak said.

David released Analise, who crumpled to the ground, rubbing her sore neck. She slowly got back up. David's eys went back to their normal blue, and his hand reset its human look.

''I did experience Ash's powers. But they only come out in times of extreme danger. His powers need a jumpstart to fully activate, but to do so requires a global catastrophe. His powers will lay dormant, but, as long as they do, he will begin to slowly die. His powers are so great that they will eat away at his very soul if they do not activate. That is why I've been agitated for so long.'' David said. He remembered his secret, one that even the others in the Palmo Elite Four didn't know about. He felt it was time to tell them what it was. ''Ash, is my son.''

**And that's a wrap. Come back next time for Chapter 3. Oh, and please review. An author needs to know you care.**


	3. Destiny

In the Pokemon Center...

''That was an even better battle than the last one, Ash!'' May exclaimed. Ash had just walked into the Pokemon Center to heal his two Pokemon. After the Nurse Joy had healed them, he walked over to the small group.

''Thanks. Coiler even found a Dawn Stone.'' Ash said, taking out the odd item.

''Did someone say Dawn?'' a female voice asked. Dawn herself walked in, followed by Paul.

''Hey, guys!'' May said. She recognized Dawn, and knew a little about Paul.

''Ash, you better be ready, because, when I get the chance, you're going down. I always beat you, and this time won't be any different.'' Paul said harshly, not caring if Ash's morale went down from the insulting truth. In fact, he was hoping it would demoralize Ash. No such luck. The insult seemed to pass right over Ash.

''Nice to see you too, Paul.'' Ash said sarcastically, pocketing his Dawn Stone. ''Why does it seem like all my friends and rivals from over the years suddenly seem to be popping p randomly here? I mean, first May and Drew, and now you and Dawn.''

Ash's Dual Ball popped open, and his Bloomanther and Petim came out. He facepalmed himself, and Dawn squealed.

''They're so cute! And they look so strong!'' Dawn said, walking quickly over to the Grass-Type duo.

''Bloomanther!'' Bloomanther said softly, in a voice similar to a Charmander's. Ironically, their names sound similar as well. I swear that I didn't mean for that irony when I created the Petim chain.

''Return, you two.'' Ash said. The two Pokemon obeyed, the red beam of light sucking them back into their Pokeball. ''I don't know what came into me when I decided to catch those two. Though Bloomanther is actually pretty good at Physical attacks and Status moves.''

The intercom in the center of Corrinth blared to life.

''THE PALMO LEAGUE PAIRINGS HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED! THE 64 MEMBERS LEFT STANDING HAVE THEIR RIVALS.'' The intercom said each pairing. Ash's was last, just as it had been in the other two rounds.

''AND ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN WILL BE PAIRED WITH SHEENA OF MACHENA TOWN.'' the intercom said.

''And yet another of my friends ends up in Palmo. This is either set up, or the biggest coincidence in the universe.'' Ash said nonchalantly, ''I didn't even know Sheena was a Pokemon Trainer.''

A crowd of people started walking outside of the Pokemon Center. In the center was a group of four adults, three men and one woman. They entered the Pokemon Center, and their entourage stayed outside.

''It's good to get away from those people!'' the woman said. She was wearing a red jacket and red jeans.

Ash quickly looked over at the quartet. There was that woman, a man in a black cloak, a man in a black karate outfit who Ash recognized as Koga, and a tall man who wore a black robe. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Ash felt like he recognized the man, but couldn't put his finger on it.

''Why are those people following you?'' Ash asked, confused. Iris squealed, knowing exactly who these people were.

''Oh my Arceus, you're the Elite Four! Why are you here? Who do you think will win? How long have you been Trainers?'' Iris went rambling, spouting out about ten questions a second.

''Well, I guess that answers my question. Sorry about her. I presume one of you is a Dragon-Type user, judging by her reaction.'' Ash said, his reaction exactly opposite of Iris's.

''Hey, Ash.'' Koga said. He was the only one besides David who had met Ash.

''Hey, Koga. I didn't know you were in Palmo now.'' Ash said, shaking the hand of the Poison-Type Pokemon Trainer that he had met way back in Johto. ''Mind any introductions? I have no clue about this region's Elite Four, except that they're extremely powerful.''

''I'm Analise.'' the woman said.

''I'm Lance. Sorry if you don't recognize me. It's my outfit for this region.'' the man in the cloak said.

''I'm David. You probably don't know me.'' the taller man with blue eyes said cryptically. Ash could tell he was hiding something.

A memory resurfaced in Ash's mind.

Flashback...

_As Ash and Xyrule talked, Flarimist watched them. He was extremely angry, but calmed down a little when he heard Ash couldn't use his powers._

_'If he can't use his powers, then he cannot protect himself from danger, and thus he is still mortal.'' Flarimist said to himself, melting into the shadows. Darkell, of course, was still following the evil Devil._

_''Ash? But, he's dead. Flarimist killed him.'' Darkell thought, ''But, wait...'' He looked, and saw...Ash. His son was alive! He rubbed his helmeted eyes, and still he saw the infamous Trainer. He felt a Shadow Blast go through his torso. He calculated faster than the speed of light the trajectory of the shot. It was headed straight for Ash's head. Darkell immediately took action. He barreled towared Ash as fast as he could, his shadowy body solidifying considerably. Ash simply stood, frozen in shock._

_Darkell successfully blocked the shot, which hit him in the middle of his back. The force of the impact loosened his semimetal helmet until it fell. The helmet bounced three times before it settled next to Ash's foot. Ash fearfully looked at Darkell's newly revealed face, and saw...himself. Darkell's face looked exactly like Ash's, except it was grimacing in terrible pain. Darkell doubled over onto the ground, curled up as pain racked his form. He had a terrible circular burn on his back, which was slowly turning white with foam. Ash sat down, holding the dying Shadows Pokemon's head up. Darkell reached an arm out to Ash's head weakly._

_''I love you...my son.'' he said, and died, curled up in his long-lost descendant's arms._

_''Father.'' Ash started, ''I've waited so long, suffered so much, to find you. Please, don't die now, just as soon as I finally find you.'' A single tear ran from Ash's face, landing on his father's forehead._

Flashback ended

That one memory kickstarted all of Ash's Palmonian past. David knew Ash had realized the truth when Ash bent his head down solemnly. ''Darkell gave his life to save mine. I never gave him anything. I only hated him. I only found out the truth when he died.'' Ash said sadly, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

''What are you talking about, Ash? We never met Darkell.'' Iris said, confused.

''Yes, you did. Ash, I'm sorry for blanking your memories of me. And Ash's friends, iris and Cilan, I'm sorry to you as well. I had to wipe any remnants of my past from you. It was the only way I could protect you.'' David said, his form flickering. His human form turned into a shadowy body, his arms lengthening and his fingers morphing into claws. His head enlarged, changing into a helmet made of an unearthly metal. His blue eyes shifted into a pure blood red. ''Your memory is correct. I am Darkell, and I am David. I am your father, Ash.''

''You didn't blank my memory, David.'' Cilan said, confused, which is ironic, considering he had already known what had happened. He didn't know it, but he was immune to Memory Swipe. Iris was as well, but she was just stupid. I'm kidding. She just naturally forgot.

David/Darkell shook off the question, turning to Ash, who had spoken again.

''What did you need to protect me from?'' Ash asked.

''An ancient, evil creature known as Dillemel, the Enigma God. He was created by Flarimist to destroy the forces of Xyrule. The knowledge and power you possess is necessary to him. I blanked your memory so that you would be useless to him, and therefore safe. I put it into your mind to return here because I know that you are safest in your homeland. You were not born in Pallet Town, Ash. That was a story Delia made up so that you wouldn't try to return until you were ready. You were born right here, in Corrinth.'' David said, changing back into his human form.

The next day, in the middle of Ash's battle versus Sheena...

''Coi!'' Coiler screamed, blown back by Sheena's Hawknem's Steel Strike.

''Ash, wake up!'' Sheena said, annoyed. Ash had been sidetracked by something for the entire battle, and his Coiler was his last Pokemon. Sheena hadn't lost any yet.

''Sorry. Coiler, use Zen Headbutt!'' Ash said, his mind sharpening once again. Coiler's Zen Headbutt easily knocked Hawknem unconscious.

''Return, Hawknem. How did that Coiler knock out Hawnem with one move? And it wasn't even very effective. Come on out, Chimpar!''

''Chimp Chimpar.'' the Spider Monkey Pokemon said, climbing the Stadium wall. It looked almost exactly like a real spider monkey, right down to the opposable thumbs.

''Chimpar, use Seismic Toss!'' Sheena shouted. Chimpar nimbly leapt toward Coiler, picking him up. He used his long limbs to jump up to the top of the Stadium.

''Coiler, use Vibrant Tail!'' Ash cried, and Coiler's tail began to glow a tannish hue, elongating into a blade shape.

Coiler slammed his tail into Chimpar's face, causing severe damage. Chimpar dropped Coiler, rubbing his sore eyes with a dextrous hand. Coiler landed evenly on his long tail, a rattling noise emitting from the end of the appendage.

''Coiler, finish that monkey off with Barrage Beam.'' Ash said. Coiler let out a huge blast of hardened bubbles, hitting Chimpar in the head. The Spider Monkey Pokemon fell headfirst, fainted.

Sheena returned her Pokemon before it completed the fall.

''Alright. It's your turn. Show that Coiler isn't the best at all. Come on out, Repstan!'' Sheena said, tossing a Luxury Ball.

''Rep.'' the Runespoor Pokemon's left head said.

''Stan.'' its right head said.

''Repstan!'' all three heads said together, hissing.

''Who's that Pokemon?'' Ash asked, taking out Dexter 2.0.

''Repstan, the Runespoor Pokemon. Repstan uses its unusual head design to look simoultaneously for prey, enemies, and predators. The left head is the dreamer, the right is the critic, and the middle is the thinker. Not much is known about this strange Pokemon, as it lives in hostile desert conditions.'' Dexter 2.0 said robotically. Ash closed it, ready to battle the exotic Grass-Poison-Type.

''Alright, Coiler! Use Vibrant Tail, followed by Fire Blast!'' Ash yelled. Coiler's tail turned into a blade, its color changing to silver. It slammed into Repstan's middle head, cutting it off. The head shriveled up. Coiler used Fire Blast, the katana forming, cauterizing Repstan's wound. Repstan started shaking uncontrollably, unable to think, as that head was gone. For those readers that worry about Repstan dying, all Repstans grow new heads after three months.

''Repstan! Use Regrow to get that head back, and then use Grass Knot!'' Sheena said. Repstan obliged, a new, temporary head forming out of its left one. A thick carpet of vines formed around Coiler's tail, which was the only thing on the ground currently.

''Coiler, jump into the air! Pull those vines with you!'' Ash yelled. Coiler obliged, dragging Repstan with it. ''Now, toss that snake with your tail muscles!'' Coiler flicked his tail muscles, sending an increasing amount of power into the end. The end was moving faster than the speed of sound. Repstan was flung off, hitting the ground hard.

When the smoke cleared, Repstan's two remaining heads were knotted, its eyes in swirls.

''And Repstan is unable to battle! That gives Ash and his Coiler yet another stunning victory!'' the announcer called, the Stadium erupting into applause once more.

In the stands...

''He won again! How did he do that this time?'' May asked, jumping in excitement in the same way as Coiler.

''How did he bounce back into victory so quickly?'' Cilan asked, pondering.

''Who cares? He won!'' Iris said happily.

''And that's it for the Third Rounds. Tomorrow, we have the Top 32 battling!'' the announcer said.

Two days later...

''I'm in the Top 16 now! Hurray!'' Ash said, excited. ''Ooh, I can just feel that trophy for first place!''

''I hear it's as big as a mountain.'' Cilan said, disbelieving of the rumors.

''I hear it is a mountain!'' Iris said, ''Wouldn't it be awesome to have a mountain named after you?''

''And now, for our final rounds for today, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, who is rapidly gaining fame in this tournament, versus Jackson Carter of Holon! This will be a six-on-six Rotation Battle, and both sides may substitute Pokemon at any time.'' the announcer said.

Ash walked into the Trainer's Box on the Red side of the Pokeball painted into the middle of the arena.

''The Trainer who will start off the battle will be Jackson.'' the announcer said.

''Alright. Go, Gallade!'' Jackson said, tossing a Great Ball. A Poison-Type Gallade came out.

''Gallade.'' it said deeply, slashing the air menacingly.

''Alright, then. Come on out, Ornack!'' Ash said, tossing his Moon Ball.

''Or nack!'' the Zombie Pokemon said, its hideousness lowering Gallade's attack slightly.

''Gallade, use Psycho Cut!'' Jackson said. Gallade's arm turned purple, slicing straight through Ornack's arm. Ornack just looked at the severed limb, and picked it up, rejoining the piece to his upper arm.

''Remember, Ornack is a Dark-Type.'' Ash said, ''Now, Ornack, while it's close, bite it!''

Ornack bit the Blade Pokemon's chest crest, making Gallade yelp with pain. Ornack let go, a black energy seeping into Gallade's blood. Gallade froze, unable to stop the paralyzing liquid from being absorbed into his cells.

''Gallade, use Poison Jab!'' Jackson said. Gallade couldn't respond. ''Try to fight it, and use it again!''

''One...two...'' Ash said.

''One more time! Break through that poison!''

''Three.'' Ash said. Gallade yelped again, collapsing. His eyes turned to swirls.

''Interesting.'' Jackson said to himself. ''A Perish Song-esque ability that paralyzes as well. I'll have to keep that in mind. Return, Gallade. You've earned a good rest. We're not going down that easily.'' Jackson tossed a Quick Ball, releasing a Fighting-Type Fearow.

''Fear-ow!'' it called, Drill Pecking the air fearlessly.

''Alright, Fearow, use Silver Wind to blow ornack back, and then use Steel Wing!'' Jackson said. Fearow blew gusts of whitish windstorms at Ornack, already preparing his Steel Wing.

''Ornack, use Flame Wrap to pull Fearow closer to you, and then bite it.'' Ash said. Just after the Silver Wind stopped, Ornack pulled its chain off, whipping the air with it. It wrapped around Fearow's body, lighting itself on fire. It burned away some of Fearow's feathers, and began tugging the Beak Pokemon closer to the waiting Ornack.

''Quick, Fearow! Use Silver Wind again! Keep it up!'' Jackson said. He knew Fearow's best defense against Ornack was Silver Wind, but Ornack was a part-Ghost-Type, so it only did normal damage. That, coupled with Ornack's third Type, Shadow, meant Fearow had next to no chance in defeating the Zombie Pokemon.

''Ornack, don't do anything. Let Fearow wear itself down.'' Ash said calmly, knowing the same thing Jackson did.

''Fearow! Use Foresight, followed by Focus Blast!'' Jackson said. Fearow's eyes glowed blue, and Ornack became susceptible to Fighting- and Normal-Type moves. A white beam of energy shot out of Fearow's mouth, hitting Ornack directly in the stomach. Ornack's chain released Fearow, who flapped in an odd pattern, disoriented by the sudden release. Ornack replaced his chain, which wrapped around his shoulder and chest. His missing central torso regrew, forming into a perfect replica. Ornack had taken heavy damage, but he wasn't done yet.

''Ornack, let's get one more down before you're done! Now, Destiny Bond, followed by Giga Impact!'' Ash yelled, adrenaline beginning to creep in.

A purple light wrapped around the two Pokemon, disappearing almost as quickly as it had formed. Ornack jumped, his body turning a pale whitish yellow color.

''Fearow, Drill Peck!'' Jackson yelled. He knew that, whatever happened, Fearow would faint.

Fearow's Drill Peck hit Ornack in the stomach, just like all of its attacks had done. An explosion occured, blurring the outcome in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ornack had fainted, and Fearow was flying weakly, just above the ground. A purple light shone, and Fearow collapsed, the Destiny Bond finishing it off.

''Return, Ornack. You did great.'' Ash said.

''Return, Fearow. Time for you to rest.'' Jackson said.

''Come on out, Querill!'' Ash said, tossing his second Pokeball.

''Quer ill!'' the Fighting Tide Pokemon said, ready for battle.

''Come on out, Machamp!'' Jackson said. An Electric-Type Machamp came out of his Nest Ball.

''Machamp!'' she said, punching the air.

''Machamp, use Thunder Punch!'' Jackson said. Machamp's fists sparked, and she started charging toward Querill.

''Querill, use your Lock-On-Focus Blast combo!'' Ash called.

Querill's eyes narrowed, pinpointing exactly where to strike. The white beam of light appeared, headed straight for Machamp. Machamp tried to dodge, but the Focus Blast followed. Eventually, it hit Machamp, sending her even faster toward Querill. It had done heavy damage, but now her Thunder Punch would also be more powerful. She hit Querill, knocking him halfway across the Stadium. He got up, anger flashing in his eyes. He defiantly stood, looking unaffected by the attack, but inside, he had taken a little damage.

''Querill, use Earthquake!'' Ash called. Querill jumped, landing hard on the ground. It cracked, dealing double damage to the Electric-Type Machamp. One more hit, and she would be knocked out.

''Machamp, use DynamicPunch!'' Jackson said, hoping to do more damage to Querill before Machamp fainted. He knew Machamp would be hit, thanks to her No Guard ability.

''Querill, use Mach Punch to block those DynamicPunches!'' Ash yelled. Querill's arm turned golden, slamming into every punch Machamp threw. This in turn wore Machamp's HP down, causing it to faint.

''Machamp is unable to battle! And that leaves Jackson with three Pokemon left, so we are now in a ten-minute break.'' the announcer said over the microphone.

''In the breakroom...

''Nice job out there, Ash. I can't wait to battle you.'' Gary said, drinking a Fanta.

''I still don't think you're Champion material.'' Jason said nonchalantly.

''Hey, I've battled him before. He's better than he looks.'' Paul said. Coming from him, that was about the level of helpfulness between best friends.

''Thanks, guys. I saw your battles, too. You all did great. i can't wait to fight you guys.'' Ash said distractedly, typing away on his laptop.

''What are you writing?'' Gary asked.

''I'm writing a biography. It's almost finished.'' Ash said, saving the work.

''You're writing your biography already? Don't get too conceited. It messes with your head.'' Jason said.

''Look who's talking.'' Paul said.

''What did you say? I'll have you know, I'm not conceited. Look at you. You release Pokemon if they lose a single battle.'' Jason retorted, a fist raised.

''Break it up, you guys. And besides, it's not my biography. It's a collection of myths and legends of a very famous Pokemon known as Xyrule. It's not as hard as it sounds, although that might be because I know him.'' Ash said, ''_Whenever there is evil, good will rise against it._ That's my personal favorite Xyrullean quote.''

''You've never met Xyrule, Ash. He's just a myth. There is no Karkoul, there is no magical portal, and there is no Xyrule. He's made up so kids can go to sleep at night.'' Jason said.

''Actually, I even have proof. It's right here.'' Ash said, taking out his necklace. It was a disc, engraved with a snake that spiraled outward.

''What an obvious fake. I bet I could break that with my bare hands.'' Jason said, snatching the necklace off of Ash's neck. Ash didn't look worried at all. Jason threw the necklace onto the floor, stomping it into a small crater. It started glowing, and Jason was flung into a wall. He wasn't injured, just a little dazed.

''I told you it was proof.'' Ash said, reattaching the necklace to his neck. ''The Power Plate is self-protecting. It holds Xyrule's very essence. It's impossible to break.''

Jason, Paul, and Gary were silent. They all knew that, somehow, Ash Ketchum had unearthed the secret of the most ancient and powerful Pokemon of them all.

The Power Plate started glowing again, only with a green light instead of white.

''**All of you are connected through your Destinies. Uxie himself has decreed that you will aid the Chosen One in his quest to save the world. Just remember, just because you know someone doesn't make them your friend. Trust only lifelong friends.**'' a deep, powerful voice said, emanating from the small token. The light faded. Only Ash knew that the voice was the voice of Xyrule.


	4. The Darker Side Of Ash

''And the ten-minute break is over. Trainers, resume your positions.'' the announcer called. Ash walked back out. Querill strode next to him, ready to continue.

''Come on out, Garchomp!'' Jackson said, throwing a Dusk Ball. A Dark-Type Garchomp came out.

''Querill, get back in there. And, Jackson, why do you keep sending out Pokemon who are weak to mine?'' Ash said. Querill jumped into the arena, ready to battle.

''The Trainer who will start off the second half will be Ash Ketchum!'' the announcer called, and a siren sounded, signalling the start of the battle.

''Querill, use Mach Punch!'' Ash called.

''Garchomp, use Ominous Wind!'' Jackson yelled, and a purple wind started to form, billowing at Querill. It knocked the Fighting Tide Pokemon across the Stadium, hitting Ash. Querill apologized (of course, Ash didn't really understand him), jumping back into the stage. When Querill had rammed into Ash, the Power Plate had started glowing, and Querill's mind and muscles sharpened.

''Alright, Querill! Use Reversal!'' Ash said. The two Pokemon's bodies glowed green, and Querill's HP went up, while Garchomp's went down exponentially. It slipped to zero, knocking the Mach Pokemon out.

Ash didn't expect for Reversal to defeat Garchomp. He just thought it would do more damage. He hadn't noticed the Power Plate's glowing, which had faded as soon as Querill went back into the battle.

''Return, Garchomp. That Querill is really powerful, Ash. Come on out, Mismagius!'' Jackson said, tossing a Timer Ball. A Grass-Type Mismagius came out.

''Magius. Mis magius.'' he said deeply, ready to battle.

''Querill, use your Hydro Cannon.'' Ash said, ready to quickly end this battle.

''Quick, Mismagius! Before it hits, use Dimension Hop!'' Jackson said. Querill's Hydro Cannon disappeared, and the background changed. The entire Stadium, stands and all, were in a strange, foggy world. Querill buckled over, and her form seemed to fade into a fine mist. All who saw the battle knew that Querill had died.

''No!'' Ash screamed. He had raised Querill from an egg, and had grown attached to her. She had cared for him as a father, and Ash considered her his daughter.

''I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't know Mismagius would transport us to the Spirit World.'' Jackson said, unable to say anything else.

Ash collapsed, and a circular spot near his heart began to glow green. Everybody in the stands saw it.

'What is that?''

''What's happening?''

''Poor Querill.'' the audience's murmurs went through the crowd, unsure of what was going on.

In the Elite Four stands...

''David, do you know what's going on here?'' Lance asked. He could feel his connection to Rayquaza sever, and he felt weaker.

''It's happening. Dillemel is returning.'' David said, disbelief and fear apparent in his voice.

With Ash...

Ash raised his head, and let out a loud, ear piercing shriek. His body morphed, changing into a purpleish hue. He grew taller, stopping at nearly twenty feet high. I'm sorry to all readers, but to describe him any further would be illegal. Just think of the most horrible, evil thing possible, and multiply it by infinity, and then combine it with the personification of a paradox. That will give you a rough sketch of Dillemel's true form.

Ash's human body came out of Dillemel, protecting the Power Plate, which was glowing gold.

''**_It's good to be back on Earth. Did you miss me, puny humans?_** ''Dillemel asked, his voice filled with malice and the hatred of eons.

''Dillemel, you shall not hurt these people. Your past rivals have nothing to do with them.'' David said, leaping from the stands, morphing into Darkell on the way down. He landed next to Ash, who had passed out.

In the deep recesses of Ash's consciousness...

''Xyrule, please, help me defeat Dillemel. I can't do it alone.'' Ash said fearfully, calling out inside of his mind.

''**I cannot help you. Dillemel can only be defeated by the Chosen Few.**'' Xyrule's voice said from somewhere in his mind.

Ash felt the change as soon as it happened. He was jolted back into consciousness by Dillemel.

In the Stadium...

**_''Chosen One, you cannot defeat me. The Power Plate is useless to you._**'' Dillemel said, ripping the Power Plate from Ash's neck. A scythe of shadow energy formed in his hand, and he swung it at the Power Plate. Xyrule's source of power was sliced in two. A long, echoing wail sounded from it, Xyrule's essence dying.

''NO!'' Ash screamed, but heard a voice in his mind.

**''The Power Plate was never my source of power, Ash Ketchum. You are. You are the universe's last hope. Your heart knows what to do.**'' the voice of the God Pokemon said, reverberating throughout Ash's memories of the past and future.

''Dillemel, you will never defeat us. I am not weak. And I am not alone.'' Ash said, noticing Darkell standing next to him.

''I am Darkell, ruler of the Palmonian Forests.'' Darkell said.

''I am Aran, with my brother, Andrew. We are the Partrance twins.'' a voice said. Two tall men, who looked about 20, came from the stands. They changed into taller, green Pokemon, Dillemellian creations turned good.

''I am Flarimist, Emperor of the Bottom Realms.'' The ground cracked, and a huge monster came out. He had a semistone body, and his head was made of lava.

''And I am Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, and keeper of Xyrule's Aura.'' Ash said, his form flickering. His body changed into Xyrule's (for a description, see Close Encounter of the Darkest Kind). ''And **you will **lose.'' Ash added, his voice split into two seperate entities.

Gary, Paul, and Jason appeared next to the group.

''And we are the Guardians Of Aura.'' they said, changing into Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.

Dillemel's odds didn't look too good right now. It was him versus eight of the most powerful Gods in the universe. But he didn't look fazed.

The eight Guardians combined spirits, fusing into one. Ash/Xyrule stood tall, his details mixed with the others'.

''**_Which are you now, Chosen One?_** ''Dillemel taunted, still not scared in the least.

Ash/Xyrule held one clawed arm out in battle stance.

''I **am** **_Infinite._**'' he said, the voices of Ash, Xyrule and Arceus all combining to create a new body.

''**_Now, I don't care how you pulled off that unification trick, because it won't stop me. Now, I hope you don't mind me killing you._**'' Dillemel said, scratching Ash/Xyrule on the shoulder. Green blood trickled down his arm. Xyrule crossed his arms, the six claws elongating. His eyes turned green, and green spheres began forming in his caged talons. He uncrossed his arms, sending millions of huge, green orbs at Dillemel faster than the speed of light. Dillemel was knocked back by the powerful surprise attack.

**''Just because I am in a human form doesn't make me susceptible to you, Dillemel. Ash Ketchum is more powerful than I, and therefore gives me power. You will never hurt another soul.**'' Xyrule said, his Infinite Aura complete.

Ash's mind split from Xyrule, his consciousness forming into a new body. Xyrule still had his power, but now Ash could be free as well. He felt weak, though, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Dillemel. Dillemel took the chance to attack the weakened Pokemon Trainer, using a Shadow Blast. It barreled right past Xyrule, too fast for the God Pokemon to stop it.

Ash saw the hit, and knew it was impossible to move out of the way. He prepared for the cold, empty feeling of death, crossing his arms over his face. He felt time slow down, and uncrossed his arms. The Shadow Blast had stopped in mid-air.

_My powers. Darkell was right. I can stop this with all my strength._ Ash thought, opening his eyes. They were pure green. He moved out of the way of the frozen Shadow Blast, walking toward Dillemel. He willed time to start again, and everything moved once more. The Shadow Blast destroyed the stadium wall, but didn't hurt anybody.

''**_Where is he?_** ''Dillemel asked, annoyed.

''I'm right here.'' a voice said from behind him. Dillemel wheeled around, and was met by Ash's glowing blue fist. Dillemel reeled back, his jaw broken. He reattached the joint, anger flashing through his eyes. A grey cloud began forming in front of his mouth, and it shot out at Ash.

''**Portal Smash. Dillemel's most powerful move. I can't let it get to Ash.**'' Xyrule said. He jumped in front of Ash, and would take the deadly attack. He felt time slow to a halt, and saw Ash standing calmly. Xyrule tested his muscles. He could move. He looked around, taking note of the fact that nothing else was moving.

''Come, Xyrule. We have a world to save.'' Ash said. Xyrule nodded. Ash restarted the time flow, and used his newfound powers to redirect the Portal Smash to hit Dillemel. It hit him in the head, but didn't do any damage. Ash and Xyrule nodded to each other, Xyrule began a new Infinite Aura, and Ash began what would be his final attack.


	5. Ash's Final Stand

Xyrule released his Infinite Aura, but this time, it did absolutely nothing to Dillemel.

''**You are a fool, Xyrule. I am The Great Paradox. You cannot hit me twice, or even learn the trick behind it. I am the one truly invincible being.**'' Dillemel revealed, taunting Xyrule and Ash with nothing but the truth. Dillemel hit Ash with another Portal Smash, even more powerful than the one before. It broke through Ash's newly-found and formidable defenses, hitting him in the chest. He fell, hitting the ground hard. Dillemel managed to trap Xyrule with his Aura, preventing the God Pokemon's attacks from being effective. ''**I am immortal, and I will destroy the Chosen One. I will have nothing to stop me.**'' Dillemel said, cackling. The people watching the battle disappeared, sent back to Pokearth.

''You're wrong, Dillemel.'' Ash struggled to say, coughing blood from where he lay, his chest split from the force of the Portal Smash. The broken bone reformed, though Ash was still in critical condition. ''You cannot win. Evil never does.''

''**Ash, I don't think you know what you are dealing with. This is much more than simply taking over the universe. This is about reforming it, fixing it, so that the corruption life has been through can be erased. I am not as evil as I seem. I only want to return life to its former glory.**'' Dillemel answered, his voice softer. He was bathed in a whitish glow, and transformed. When the glow ended, he looked like a human, except for his coal-black eyes. He used his Psychic abilities to lift Ash into the air, bringing him closer to the Enigma Pokemon. ''**You can join me, and rule the new universe by my side.**'' Ash coughed blood into Dillemel's face.

''Never.'' Ash said, his voice growing weaker. Xyrule could sense Ash's life-force growing weaker. He was dying. And if Ash dies, then the universe will never be safe. Dillemel formed a cage similar to Xyrule's around Ash, and prepared to destroy the Chosen One, once and for all.

In Ash's mind...

''How can I stop him? My body is growing weaker. I need a jolt of energy. Something to give me power.'' Ash's conscience said, unable to help his body survive.

''**_You are the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. You do have the power. You always did._**'' the voice of Arceus said, emanating from one of Ash's many connections to the Legendary Pokemon.

''That's right. And we're all beside you, no matter what happens.'' another, smaller voice said. It was the voice of Victini.

_Your heart is pure, and that gives you strength. You have taught all of us a great lesson. You have taught us that being human isn't bad, but it is a gift. And you are more than human. You have single-handedly saved the world more than thirty times. You have the blood of Legendaries within you. You must believe in yourself to be strong. _Mewtwo's voice said.

''You believe in others, even if they don't believe in themselves. You taught me that good can come from the most terrible exterior.'' Darkrai's voice said. Ash's consciousness felt a good feeling wash over him as Darkrai gave him good dreams.

''Nothing anyone says matters, Ash. The only thing that does is what your heart believes. Don't listen to our inputs. Just follow your heart.'' Mew's high-pitched voice said, wisdom showing in the ancient Pokemon's words.

''You have a power that can best any evil, if you allow it.''the voice of Kyurem said, his double-echoed voice showing that Black and White were seperate. ''The powers of Good and Evil follow you. You have reunited our souls with our old places. Now, you must do that for yourself.''

Ash looked down, and knew exactly what to do. ''Dillemel's source of power is me. So that means that, if I die, he does as well. I know what I have to do. But I need your help in doing it. I need every Legendary's powers to help me do this.'' he said. ''I need your help in unlocking my full potential.''

Ash's mind began to glow as each Legendary gave their powers to Ash. His long-unused potential shone through. He began to see all that he had been missing throughout his life. He had once been considered dense, but now, nothing escaped his sight.

Back in the Stadium...

Dillemel created his most powerful Portal Smash, and sent it barreling towards the now-unconscious Trainer.

''**No!**'' Xyrule yelled, knowing it was all over. Ash had lost. The universe was Dillemel's.

''**I am the true ruler of the universe! Nothing can stop me now!**'' Dillemel said, ''**I have won! I will destroy all life, human, Pokemon, and Legendary!**''

Dillemel had spoken too soon.

''You have crossed the line, Dillemel. _Nobody_ tries to destroy my friends. You will pay for your actions. You will _die_!'' Ash yelled. Dillemel wheeled around to him. Ash was standing, looking unharmed. When Ash said that last word, his eyes flashed blue. Dillemel's cage around Ash shattered, flying in all directions.

''**How did you destroy my cage? Not even Xyrule can do that.**'' Dillemel said incredulously.

''I'm not Xyrule.'' Ash said simply, anger taking his voice over. He caught Dillemel's Portal Smash _with one hand_, and it instantly disappeared in a flash, as if antimatter and matter had combined. He formed an Aura Sphere with the other hand, launching it at Dillemel. Dillemel simply stood, knowing that any move used against him only increased his power. He was shocked to find that the tiny Aura Sphere (barely two inches across) not only did damage, but forced him backwards as well. He unleashed an entire barrage of hypercharged Portal Smashes at Ash, his anger fueling his power even more.

''**I cannot be defeated, especially by a mere human.**'' Dillemel said, the barrage still going. He didn't let it up at all, intent on bringing Ash down.

''I'm no mere human, Dillemel. I have the power of the Legendaries in my blood. I am the Chosen One, and I know how to unravel your DNA, bit by bit. The only thing keeping you alive now is that I am still weak, not used to my full potential.'' Ash said. His voice had taken on a snakelike metallic ring to it, the sound like fingernails on a blackboard. His eyes glowed blue again, and all of Dillemel's Portal Smashes stopped in midair. The sheer power of the move separated the Pokemon holding Xyrule's essence together, and they all were stuck in the cage, watching the battle between the two sides.

Ash used a move similar to Self-Replicate, but each clone looked different. Each had an aspect of a certain Legendary Pokemon. The copies circled around Dillemel, trapping him in their Auras.

The original Ash went straight up to Dillemel, getting close enough to touch.

''Nobody tries to destroy the universe on my watch. And nobody interrupts one of my Pokemon Battles.'' Ash said hatefully (Yes, he's also angry at Dillemel for the battle. I had to put some humor into the story. It's getting too serious).

Ash grabbed Dillemel by his neck, pulling him to Ash's face.

''You picked the wrong Trainer to mess with.'' Ash whispered, and Dillemel's face showed terror. Ash slowly put his palm on Dillemel's forehead. Dillemel was completely unable to struggle as Ash held his neck. Ash's palm glowed white, and he let go of Dillemel's neck. Dillemel was propelled across the Stadium by the sheer power of Ash's most powerful attack. For the sake of simplicity, I'm going to call the attack Death Blow. Dillemel cracked the wall, creating a wall of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Dillemel didn't move.

The witnesses in Xyrule's cage cheered, all except for Xyrule himself. He smiled, andd closed his green eyes. He began to glow white, his form fading.

**''I have fulfilled my Destiny. Ash has won.**'' he said quietly, his form completely disappearing, his Aura dissolving into the people and pokemon here, and into the entire Pokearth.

Ash's supercharged body changed back into the more well-known Pokemon Trainer. Pikachu appeared somehow at his shoulder.

Ash didn't know why, but he tossed a Master Ball at Dillemel. He assumed that it was because he had just defeated him. Whatever the reason, Dillemel's limp body was sucked into the Master Ball, captured at last. The Master Ball came back to Ash, who caught it, bewildered. The cage around his friends melted away.

''You did it, Ash!'' Aden said.

''You defeated Dillemel!'' Aran and Andrew said simultaneously.

''The universe is safe.'' Darkell said, changing back into David. The foggy dimension the Stadium was in disappeared, replaced by Pokearth's familiar atmosphere. All the observers of the Pokemon Battle returned to their seats, looking confused.

Ash held up the Master Ball high in the air.

''I captured Dillemel!'' he said happily, characteristic of his capturing a Pokemon.

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu said, jumping in front of Ash.

The crowd cheered, knowing the world was safe. Ash tossed the Master Ball, and Dillemel came out.

''**You didn't destroy me, even though I tried to destroy all you have ever known. Why?**'' Dillemel asked, sprawled on the ground. He was still nearly dead from the battle.

''Because everyone deserves a second chance. It's like my cousin Hareta always says, 'Evil or Good never matter. The only thing that does is the heart.' I spared you because I believe that you could grow to be better, if only you shed the evil within.'' Ash said, holding out a hand (If you got that reference, then good for you). Dillemel took it, and Ash pulled him up. Dillemel held Ash's hand up in a victory position, and the crowd cheered. A trophy was produced and carried to the two by none other than Karen Parker, the mayoress of Palmo.

''This trophy symbolizes the powers of love and compassion. I think we all agree that you deserve it. Both of you.'' Karen said, giving Ash and Dillemel the large trophy. The crowd cheered even louder.

''Give a speech!'' someone in the crowd yelled, and the others agreed, shouting the same thing.

''Okay. I just want to say that it wasn't just us who deserve this trophy. Everyone who helped us in our journeys deserve it. Everyone who's here and who isn't deserves to be recognized.'' Ash said, the words leaking his inner emotions.

Dillemel spoke next.

''**I once believed that, in order to cleanse this universe, it was required to destroy it. I now understand that a universe completely void of human actions would not be better. Thanks to mankind, Pokemon are capable of growing to new powers even faster than ever before. Pokemon have learned from people, and vice versa. And it has not escaped my notice that I learned that from a human.**'' Dillemel said, his raspy voice gone, replaced by a kinder, softer accent. The snakelike hiss was still there, but it was muted. The crowd stood up, applauding.

In the stands...

''What happened? One minute, Ash is battling Jackson. The next, he's captured something called Dillemel. What's going on?'' May asked, beating her head in confusion.

''Whatever happened, everything's fine now. I wonder if they'll continue the battle?'' Cilan said, rubbing his chin.

''DILLEMEL'S A DRAGON-TYPE! I JUST REALIZED THAT!" Iris screamed, jumping in excitement. ''I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM!''

Cilan facepalmed himself. ''Iris, it's not that exciting.'' he said, covering his ears to protect from Iris's screaming.

''I know what to do.'' May said, ''Kyurem.''

Iris stopped jumping, confused. ''What?'' she asked.

''Do you like or are you scared of Kyurem? He's a Dragon-Ice-Type.'' May answered.

''Uuh...'' Iris stammered, torn between fear and joy at the knowledge.

In the Stadium...

Jackson walked up to Ash.

''I'm sorry about your Querill, Ash. I didn't know-'' Jackson said ruefully.

''It's okay. You had no idea what would happen. And I know that Querill is with Arceus now. I'll see her when I die.'' Ash said sadly. He had set the trophy on the ground.

''I'm forfeiting our battle, Ash. I think that you defeating Dillemel was enough for you to get to the Top 8. But, mark my words, next time we meet, you won't get off so easy.'' Jackson said.

''Magius.'' Jackson's Grass-Type Mismagius said, his eyes glowing purple. The air in front of him started to thicken, forming into a definite shape. It solidified, dropping to the ground. Mismagius had brought back Querill.

''Quer?'' Querill asked sleepily, confused. Mismagius dusted Querill off with his shadowy robelike body, trying to show his regret for killing the Fighting Tide Pokemon.

''Mismag.'' Mismagius said, his eyes glowing again. Querill's confusion melted away, along with her tiredness.

''Querill!'' she said, jumping up. She hugged Ash's stomach, since she couldn't reach any higher. Ash petted her head, and she cooed happily.

''You're very close with your Pokemon, aren't you, Ash?'' Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow at Querill's actions. ''Querill seems to consider you her parent.''

''I raised her from an egg. She's an excellent partner.'' Ash said, ''She even ties with Pikachu.'' Pikachu hit Ash with a Thunderbolt when he heard that. ''Pikachu, you should know that after 5 years, I'm immune to your attacks.''

''Pika.'' Pikachu fake-pouted, and Ash rubbed his head. ''Chaa!'' Pikachu said happily.

''And by the way, try using those powers more. You can build them up if you do.'' Jackson said. Dillemel looked at him incredulously.

''How did you-'' Ash started, but Jackson had already left, Mismagius at his side.

In the lounge room...

Jackson chuckled, knowing exactly what had happened at the battle between Ash and Dillemel.

''If only they knew...'' he said, returning his Mismagius. His body shone with a white light, and his body changed. The light vaporized, revealing his true form. He was a white equine, with a beautiful golden double-arc around his thin body. He had red eyes, surrounded by lime green, with another green spot under them. His antenna-like ear horns picked up the vibrations of life at a subatomic level. A portal appeared before him, rainbow waves washing out of it. he went through, back to his home in the Hall of Origin.

''**_The battle with Dillemel may have been won, but there is always something worse. The battle for truth will come. Ash's Fate will soon be discovered._**'' he said, his telepathic voice reverberating throughout the Hall of Origin. Arceus knew this because of Xyrule himself.


	6. The Palmo Quarter-finals!

''When do the Top 8 battles start?'' Ash asked, once again ready to continue the Pokemon League.

''In about ten minutes.'' Jason said nonchalantly, once again setting Ash's wild nature off.

''TEN MINUTES!? I HAVE TO GET THERE NOW!'' Ash shrieked, racing to Stadium #3.

Ten minutes later...

''We will now have the last battle for the Top 4!'' the announcer called. The crowd cheered. Most of them had forgotten about the battle with Dillemel.

''This will be a three-on-three battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Hareta of Oreburgh City, with no substitutions. First move goes to Hareta. Begin!'' the announcer said.

''Come on out, Empoleon!'' Hareta called, tossing a Pokeball.

''Show them your power, Bloomanther!'' Ash said, tossing his Dual Ball.

''Empo.'' Empoleon said calmly, slashing the air with a wing.

''Bloomanther!'' Bloomanther said softly, winking.

''Empoleon, use Steel Wing!'' Hareta called.

Empoleon's wing turned silver, and it rushed toward Bloomanther.

''Bloomanther, use Attract!'' Ash called. Heart-shaped rims came out of Bloomanther's flowery face, hitting Empoleon directly. Empoleon stopped moving, his eyes turned to hearts.

''Empoleon, fight it, and use Aqua Jet!'' Hareta called desperately, knowing Empoleon was unable to attack. Empoleon didn't move, just staring at everything around it happily.

''Bloomanther, use Poison Petal!'' Ash called. A large number of purpleish petals appeared out of thin air, heading directly toward Empoleon. They hit him, knocking him out of the Attraction. They also did some damage to the Emperor Pokemon.

''But, how? Empoleon is immune to Poison-Type attacks.'' Hareta said, dumbfounded.

''Just because a move has 'Poison' in its name doesn't make it a Poison-Type attack. Poison Petal is a Grass-Type move. Therefore, it does normal damage to Empoleon, not no damage.'' Ash said smartly. ''Now, Bloomanther, use Magical Leaf!''

A huge storm of razorlike leaves shot out at Empoleon, who tried to dodge, but the leaves followed. They hit him, doing heavy damage.

''Empoleon.'' Empoleon said, defiantly resisting the powerful attacks.

''Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!'' Hareta called. Empoleon released a powerful stream of water at Bloomanther.

''Quick, Bloomanther! Jump up, and let the Hydro Pump hit your feet!'' Ash said.

''What?'' Hareta asked to himself.

Bloomanther jumped, her toes touching the water. Her eyes lit up, and her mind became clearer.

''Now, Bloomanther! Use Solarbeam!'' Ash called. Bloomanther shot an already-formed Solarbeam at Empoleon, knocking it out. Bloomanther landed neatly on the ground, smiling at Ash.

''Empoleon is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Bloomanther!'' the announcer called.

''Good job, Empoleon. Return. Ash, what did Hydro Pump do to Bloomanther?'' Hareta asked, confused.

''Bloomanther's feet act like roots of a plant. When water touches them, her attacks power up greatly.'' Ash said, ''Your Empoleon did great, Hareta. I see you trained it well.''

''Thanks, Ash. But let's see Bloomanther take out this Pokemon!'' Hareta said, tossing another Pokeball. Out came a bluish bipedal foxlike Pokemon. It had a cream-colored stomach, and spikes on its hands and chest. It had black lower legs and a black design on its face that looked like a mask.

''Lucario!'' it said, ready to battle.

''Lucario, use Force Palm!'' Hareta called. Lucario's hand turned a brownish-orange color, and it went straight towards Bloomanther.

''Bloomanther, use Vine Whip to hold him off, and then use Grass Knot!'' Ash called. Bloomanther happily obliged, effectively holding Lucario off, followed by tripping him with Grass Knot. Lucario hit the ground with a thud, knocking his breath out. He got back up, never giving up that easily.

''Lucario, use Swords Dance. followed by Focus Punch!'' Hareta called, ''Jump up to avoid another Vine Whip!''

Lucario hit Bloomanther directly in the head. She fainted before she hit the ground.

''Bloomanther is unable to battle! The winner of this round is lucario. And that brings the Pokemon to two per side!'' the announcer called.

''Return, Bloomanther. You did excellent. Take a good rest.'' Ash said, ''Come on out, Coiler!''

Instead of Coiler, Petim came out.

''Petim Petim!'' he called happily in his high-pitched voice. Ash facepalmed himself. He knew that he wasn't allowed to switch out his Pokemon, so he would have to use Petim against Lucario.

''Petim, use GrassWhistle!'' Ash called. Petim obliged, holding his leaflike arms to his mouth. He made a sweet-sounding song, lulling Lucario to sleep. It also made about half of the observers go to sleep.

''Lucario, use Sleep Talk!'' Hareta called. Lucario mumbled in his sleep, using, unfortunately for Hareta, Rest. Nothing happened, as Lucario couldn't use Rest while asleep.

''Petim, use Giga Impact!'' Ash called.

''Petim can't do that much damage. He only weighs two ounces.'' Hareta said to himself.

Petim's body turned orange-yellow, and he jumped at Lucario. It knocked Lucario into a crater. He woke up, his HP down to a hundredth of what he started with.

''Lucario, use Hi Jump Kick!'' Hareta called, hoping the attack would connect.

Lucario shot out at Petim, his knee glowing yellow.

''Petim, dodge it!'' Ash called. Petim jumped, but was still hit by Lucario. Petim hit the ground hard, and both sides thought he had fainted. But, when the smoke cleared, a new Pokemon lay there. It was about three feet tall, had arms covered with thorns, still retained the Celebi-esque face, had a medium-thick stemlike body, and had legs similar to a venus flytrap, with the leaf trap as the leg base.

''It looks like Petim has evolved into a Flowerell!'' the announcer called.

Ash noticed that Flowerell's eyes were pure red, and his muscles were taut. He looked very angry.

''FLOWERELL!'' he said, jumping up. He repeatedly attacked Lucario, refusing to give the Aura Pokemon time to react. He drove Lucario back into a corner, still beating him. Lucario crossed his arms, trying to protect his face, but to no avail.

''It appears that Petim learned Outrage when it evolved.'' the announcer said, sweatdropping. Lucario hit the glass protecting the announcer, still being attacked by Flowerell.

Flowerell finally stopped attacking Lucario, dropping to the ground. He landed neatly, all signs of anger vanished.

Lucario fell headfirst, knocked out cold by the Flower Pokemon's attack.

''Return, Lucario. You did great.'' Hareta said, saving Lucario from hitting the ground.

''Lucario is unable to battle. That makes Flowerell the winner of this round. And Hareta is down to his last Pokemon.'' the announcer said shakily, eyeing the cracks in the reinforced glass that made his protection during battles.

''Alright, Ash. No more Mr. Nice Guy. You won't win this time.'' Hareta said, dramatically tossing his third Pokeball.

Out came a huge bipedal automatonlike Pokemon. It was white with black stripes placed on its legs, back, and arms. It had yellow shoulder rings, yellow hand rings, a yellow bump running down its stomach with seven dots on it, three fingered hands, six buttonlike things on either side of the dotted yellow bump, and moss growing off of its shoulders and feet.

''Regigigas!'' it said, stretching its huge body stiffly.

''It appears that we have a Legendary Pokemon competing in the Pokemon League! This will surely be an exciting battle!'' the announcer said, bewildered.

''Regigigas, use Crush Grip!'' Hareta called. Regigigas slowly moved towards Flowerell, its Slow Start greatly affecting it.

''Flowerell, use Mega Punch!'' Ash called. Flowerell punched Regigigas with all his power, cutting the Colossal Pokemon's HP significantly. Regigigas had barely moved from its position to use Crush Grip, so it had no time to react. Well, it had over a minute, as Flowerell had to take a lot of time to power up its Mega Punch, but that was barely a second for the slow Regigigas.

''It's going to be hard for you to get Flowerell with Slow Start, Hareta!'' Ash said. Hareta came up with a great strategy.

''Regigigas, use Safeguard four times!'' Hareta called. Regigigas was able to use the move faster because it was a Status move. A pinkish bubble appeared and disappeared around it four times, and it started moving much faster.

''Hareta found a way to quickly overcome the effects of Slow Start by making Regigigas use its attacks at once. He must have a very good strategy for this!'' the announcer said.

''Flowerell, use Close Combat!'' Ash called. Flowerell rushed towards Regigigas, ready to attack.

''Regigigas, use Crush Grip, followed by Stomp!'' Hareta called. Regigigas raced quickly toward Flowerell, his Speed restored. He picked up Flowerell, crushing him in his hand, then tossed him to the ground. He prepared to bring his heavy foot down on the small Grass-Type, when something happened.

Flowerell began to glow white, his body changing. He grew to six feet tall, and his head became more like a Gallade's. His hands turned into maces, and the thorns enlarged. His flytraplike legs became more like thin tree trunks, and his thin body filled out more, muscle replacing sinew and stem. He had evolved already into a Polleen. He quickly zipped out from under Regigigas, who missed when he used Stomp.

''Polleen.'' he said, his voice deeper than before.

''Flowerell has just evolved into a Polleen! This is the first case of a Pokemon evolving twice during a battle in Palmo League history!'' the announcer said, earning a burst of applause from the crowd.

''Polleen, use Fury Wrath!'' Ash called.

''Polleen.'' Polleen said. His eyes began to glow a pure red. His muscles grew huge, and he raced towards Regigigas, using a move very similar to a hyperpowered Outrage. It only took two punches for Regigigas to be knocked out.

''And Regigigas is unable to battle! That gives Ash Ketchum the victory! He will move on to the semifinals!'' the announcer said incredulously. The crowd erupted into applause once more, all surprised at the quick defeat of Regigigas.

''Return, Regigigas. You did excellent.'' Hareta said. ''Nice job, Ash. That's the quickest I've ever been defeated.''

''Thank you, Hareta. You did great, too. I bet that next time we battle, you'll win.'' Ash said, bowing.

In the stands...

''How did he do that? He took out Regigigas in three shots!'' May asked, always the first to speak.

''I have no idea. Polleen must have still been under the effects of Outrage.'' Cilan said. Iris noticed that he hadn't made a connisseur reference during the past few battles.

''I don't care how he did it! He did great!'' Iris yelled, ''He may be a kid, but he's good at what he does.''

''Iris, I'm not a kid. I'm four years older than you.'' Ash said, looking at Iris. Iris, May, and Cilan had been sitting in the first row on Ash's side.

''You act like one.'' Iris said, sticking her tongue out at Ash.

''Did you know that teasing someone of the opposite gender is a way to say you like them?'' May asked, trying to end the conversation.

''That's not true!'' Iris yelled, jumping up the stands to the rim. She jumped out of the Stadium, disappearing from view. Ash had no reaction to May's comment, simply staring blankly.

''Then it's a good thing nobody teases me.'' Ash simply said. May facepalmed herself.

''Every girl you meet teases you, Ash.'' May said, and then realized what she had just said.

''Polleen!'' Polleen said, hugging Ash.

''Great job out there, Polleen. You did great!'' Ash said, giving Polleen a Tamato Berry, Polleen's favorite kind. Polleen ate the Berry, and returned itself to its Dual Ball.

''I just told Ash I like him.'' May said to herself, ''I'm an idiot.''

''What about pizza?'' Ash asked, partially hearing what May had said.

''Ash, you always are thinking about food, aren't you?'' Cilan asked, ''But I can make you some, if you want.''

''I don't always think about food, Cilan. I always think about Pokemon. There's a huge difference between the two.'' Ash said, changing the topic of the conversation instantaneously.

''Ash, do you have anyone you like?'' May asked tentatively, testing him and asking for real at the same time.

''Sure. My friends. Everyone likes their friends.'' Ash said distractedly, looking at his fingernails.

''I mean in terms of love, Ash.'' May said, rolling her eyes.

Ash looked up suddenly at the comment. ''Attract. 1.(at-rakt)(noun)A Pokemon move that causes a Pokemon of the opposite gender to be unable to attact the user of the Attract. Mew and Cryogonal are the only nongendered Pokemon known who can use it. Attract lasts until the Pokemon has fainted. 2.(verb)To pull something to another object, either physically, spiritually, or mentally. Examples include Magnet Pull, cross-gender love, and Destiny.'' he recited automatically, earning a facepalm in May's reaction.

''Ash, you are an idiot.'' May said, annoyed at not being able to get a straight answer.

''I believe the term is 'dense', May.'' Gary said, walking over to the group. ''Ash's mind has been an empty hole since he started his journey.''

''Black Hole. (blak houl)(noun)A theoretical object that is so dense that light cannot escape its gravity. Black holes will rip anything unlucky enough to go past its event horizon to shreds, severing the gravitons that keep protons, electrons, and neutrons together, and ripping the very quarks apart.'' Ash said, effectively proving Gary's comment invalid.

''Whatever, loser. I have to go get ready for our battle tomorrow. You're going down.'' Gary said.

Ash immediately went into full battle mode. ''Let's battle right now! It will save the time needed for fixing the Stadium, plus, I'm bored!'' Ash said, holding out a Pokeball.

''Sorry, Ash, but I need to train. Only twenty-four hours before our battle. I'm not losing to you.'' Gary said, walking away.

Ash pouted. ''Then what am I supposed to do before then?'' he asked, looking around.

''Well, there's a Contest in a few minutes. You could enter in it if you want. I'm going to.'' May said, ''It's the Grand Contest for Palmo.''

''I can't. I don't have any Ribbons for Palmo.'' Ash said.

''If you're in the Palmo League, you're eligible to go to the Grand Contest.'' May said.

''I'm starting to think that you _want _me around.'' Ash said, attempting to teach Querill an improvised Barrier. He kept attempting to show Querill how to cross her arms, letting energy flow through your mind. The closest Querillcould get was accidentally punching Ash with her crossed elbows. ''Well,'' he said, a bruise forming on his eye, ''at least you know X-Scissor now.'' He rubbed the bruise. ''That's going to leave a mark.''

''Quer Quer Querill?'' Querill asked Ash.

''Yes, I know what Barrier looks like. I've personally experienced its effects. Mewtwo used it when I punched him five years ago. I have no idea why I did that then. Oh, well.'' Ash said.

''Uhh...'' May and Cilan said simoultaneously. Realization dawned on Ash.

''How did I understand you, Querill?'' he asked incredulously.

'''Quer...'' _Translation: Uuh..._

_Ash, you understand Pokemon now because your powers have been activated._ a voice said from Ash's Ultra Ball.

''Who said that?'' May asked, confused.

''Uuh...My Poketch. It tells me a lot of things when I'm confused. Uh, I need to go train.'' Ash said, suddenly nervous about something.

''Well, okay.'' May said. Ash raced to the fields to train. ''Wait a minute, Ash doesn't have a Poketch. ASH, GET BACK HERE!'' May ran towards Ash's direction, intent on forcing him to clear things up.

In the Training Fields...

''How many times do I have to tell you not to show any evidence of your existance in public? We don't know who could be in Team Rocket.'' Ash scolded his Ultra Ball, which opened. A humanoid Pokemon with a long, purple tail came out.

_Ash, I can sense those humans' thoughts. They are all clean. And besides, they have no power over me._ the humanoid Pokemon said, and held a three-fingered hand to Ash's head. He twirled the hand, so that he could blank Ash's memory of the incident. _Now, it is time to train._

''I'm not just letting this go, Mewtwo. You know that anyone could be our enemy.'' Ash said, surprising the now-identified Mewtwo.

''_How did you...I blanked your memory._ Mewtwo stammered, for the first time in his life.

''Well, apparently it didn't work.'' Ash said angrily, crossing his arms. His face had a scowl and his eyebrows were furrowed. This wasn't the first time he had scolded the Genetics Pokemon. Mewtwo was known for his defiance. He and Ash both knew that Mewtwo was much stronger.

''ASH, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!'' a voice yelled. Ash and Mewtwo looked at the source of the voice. Mewtwo shot into the sky, flying away, while Ash looked desperately for a place to hide. He was too late. May's thin figure ran straight into Ash, holding his jacket hood, preventing him from leaving. ''Explain.'' she said harshly. ''Now.''

Ash searched his mind for a good reason that he could allow himself to say to May. ''Um...'' was all he could come up with. ''Gaah!'' he screamed, collapsing. May still held him up by his jacket.

''Don't fake fainting with me, Ash Ketchum.'' May said, slapping Ash's cheek to wake him up. When it had no effect, she started to worry. She dropped Ash, and an electric jolt ran through his body. He shook, and a small Pokemon came out from under him. It had a large crest that came from its long head, and it had tentacles in place of feet. It carried a long double taser in one of its long, thin arms.

''Jectyle Project.'' the Pokemon said, tapping Ash once more with the long taser to be sure that it was safe. Its voice was hard to explain. It sounded rustic and almost cute in the same voice. It looked at May, cocking its head in curiosity. ''Ject?'' it asked, shuffling nearer to her. It looked at her long hair, seeing that it stood stiffly in its position. The little Projectyle hissed, raising its own crest higher. It zapped May's hair with its taser, making the brown strands go limp. It harrumphed to itself, walking away. May stared at it for a minute, then looked back at Ash, who had regained consciousness. He got up stiffly, blurry-eyed and ears ringing. He had a small burn on his back and heel where the taser had struck.

''Wh-what happened?'' he asked, his voice slurred by the electricity. Clearly, he wasn't immune to electricity yet.

''A Projectyle shocked you. Probably because you stepped on it.'' May said meanly, still sore about Ash's lying to her. And because the Projectyle had ruined her hair. ''It also messed up my hair.''

''It probably thought your hair was a crest. Projectyles use their crests to determine leadership. It probably wanted to show that it was better than you.'' Ash said, recovering quickly from the electrical attack. ''It's similar to bullying, really.'' Ash looked perfectly calm as he talked about that, and May found that she had a hard time staying mad at him. Whenever she looked at him, her heart fluttered. She would never admit it, though.

''Ash, you act like you've lived with wild Pokemon for the first years of your life.'' May said.

''Gallade.'' Ash said, imitating the Blade Pokemon perfectly. He fake-slashed the air with his elbows. May giggled when he did that, followed by full-out hysteria. She fell on the ground, still laughing. Ash helped her back up, and she suddenly stopped. She looked into Ash's deep green eyes, remembering the years they had spent together. She started blushing. She got upquickly, her face turned tomato-red.

''Uh...Well...I have to...um...go now. See you later.'' May said, rushing away. Ash had no idea why she was acting like that all of a sudden. First, she was fiercely mad at him, and then, she started laughing, followed by that blush. Ash shrugged it off, and turned to look behind him.

''You can show yourself now, Latias. I know you've been following me.'' Ash said, poking the air in front of him. He felt soft, furlike down in place of air. A white light shone, and a red dragon with a white stomach appeared, looking at Ash with huge amber eyes. She raised her small arms in a begging manner, making her eyes look pitiful.

''Lat...'' she said sadly, rubbing Ash's cheek with her soft head. Ash rubbed her head, laughing.

''It's alright. But you need to be back in Altomare. There's nobody to protect the Soul Dew.'' Ash said. He suddenly remembered something, and whistled, a short, high-pitched sound like a hand whistle. Mewtwo appeared next to him, hearing the signal.

_Who is this?_ Mewtwo asked, seeing Latias. Realization dawned on his face. _No...It can't be. I have to be mistaken._ Mewtwo said, _Latias?_

Latias smiled. ''Laat!'' she squealed, ''Tias Lati.''

Ash's jaw dropped when he heard Latias (Remember, he understood Pokespeech now). ''But, that's impossible. You can't be related. Mewtwo's not even a full-on Legendary.'' he stumbled, incomprehension on his features.

_You can just say 'Mewtwo's not even a Pokemon', Ash. I'm fine with knowing that. And I am a natural-born Pokemon, just as much as you're a natural-born human._ Mewtwo realized the fallacy of that statement, because Ash was just the opposite of normal. _You know what I mean. And it is true. Latias is my sister._

**And that's Chapter 6. Sorry if you believed that Dillemel was the end of it. This story is far from over. R&R please. An author needs to know you care.**


	7. The Dragenet Colony

Drew sat on the curb, crying. He couldn't believe he had lost so easily to Ash. He knew that he had not only lost the Pokemon Battle, but he had lost his chance with May as well. Grassenck was next to him, patting his back. She cooed soothingly to him, singing softly in her native voice. She wasn't very good at it, but she didn't want to ask Drew's Limraine (the preevolved form of Cinquain) to do it.

''I knew I wasn't cut out for the Palmo League. I don't even know why I entered.'' Drew said, Grassenck's voice helping his mood a little.

In the Training Fields...

Ash's Pokedex beeped. ''One second.'' he told Mewtwo and Latias, knowing it was a video call, ''Someone's calling me.'' Ash went away from the two Legendaries, who both turned invisible, continuing to talk. ''Yes?'' Ash asked opening the black device. Professor Olive's face popped up in the screen.

''Ash!'' she said, ''How have you been doing in Palmo?''

''I've been fine. I'm in the Palmo League.'' Ash answered.

''So I've heard. Is it true that you passed the semifinals?'' Olive said, ''It's all everyone here in Darrana is talking about.''

''It's true. I'm battling Gary Oak tomorrow.'' Ash said.

''And is Mewtwo still safe?'' Olive asked quietly, making sure no one overheard.

''He's fine. I _did _have to yell at him for speaking in public. He's talking to another Legendary right now.'' Ash said, unsure if Olive knew about Latias.

''Well, I don't know which from your Pokedex, so I assume it's one you've met before.'' Olive said, ''By the way, the reason I called you is because of something I think you'll find very intriguing.''

''What is it?'' Ash asked, suddenly interested.

''This. Do you recognize it?'' Olive asked, holding something up to the screen. It was a blue crystal, with jagged, grey rock around it in a ring. ''I found it in your backpack a while ago, and kept it here.''

Ash knew what the item was. ''An Enigma Stone. A strange rock used to summon a Legendary. The most commonly summoned is Latios or Latias.'' he breathed, ''How did it get there?''

''Apparently, you got it when you began your journey in Pallet Town. It may explain why so many Legendary Pokemon have appeared to you.'' Olive answered, setting the Enigma Stone back on the desk. She shifted her position, looking behind Ash. ''Is Mewtwo talking to Latias?'' she asked, seeing the Legendaries in theur conversation. Ash looked at them, wondering why they weren't invisible.

''Yes, he is. By the way, can you check something on Legendaries for me?'' Ash said, looking back at the small screen.

''Sure. What do you need?'' Olive asked, entering data on her computer.

''Who is the current Latias's mother? And who is Mewtwo's father?'' Ash asked. Olive entered the data.

''Well, according to this, Mewtwo has no father, and Latias's mother was another Latias. Of course, this system is remarkably off track with the origins of Legendary Pokemon.'' Olive said, ''Do you know how to break into Team Meteor's files? They could be of more use than my S3 supercomputer system.''

''But, I thought you told me never to hack into Team Meteor's account.'' Ash said. He felt a warm breath on his neck, and knew that Latias was watching him.

''Lati Laat!'' she said, hugging Ash. She hadn't been able to show herself to him for over five years now. Ash rubbed her forehead, earning a soft, happy coo from the Eon Pokemon. He felt one of his Pokeballs open, and Querill appeared.

''QUERILL!'' she screeched, knocking Latias over. She prepared a Mach Punch, trying to drive off this strange thing that Querill took as a threat to her Trainer. ''Quer QUERILL!''

Querill slammed her fist towards Latias, but Ash jumped in the way. Querill stopped the move three centimeters from Ash's face. She looked ashamed and embarrased, and quickly returned herself to her Pokeball. Ash looked back at the stunned Latias.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, helping her up. Latias nodded, unsure of what had just happened. ''Why did Querill act like that?'' he asked himself. Latias shrugged, and shakily backed away from Ash.

''I see that Querill doesn't like Latias, Ash.'' Olive said, ''She must have taken Latias as a threat. I know that Querill has been yours since she was an egg. Is that correct?''

''That's right. But Latias is definitely not a threat. And Querill didn't do that to that wild Flarett in Darra a week or so ago.'' Ash answered. As if on cue, the Flarett popped up next to Ash, nuzzling his leg.

''Hi, Ash.'' he said, jumping on Ash's shoulder (remember, Flarett are telepathic). He looked at Latias, who backed away more. Flarett just yawned widely, falling asleep on Ash's shoulder. Latias didn't move.

''Oh, yeah. Why did this Flarett warm up to me as fast as it did? Aren't Flarett terrified of humans?'' Ash asked, eyeing the young Flame Cat Pokemon.

''Flarett aren't as terrified when they know a human is kind and caring, Ash. And this one knows you're kind because you didn't try to capture it when you saw it at first.'' Olive said.

_When will this conversation be over? You need to train to battle Gary._ Mewtwo said, appearing next to the young Trainer, _You don't want to lose this far in, do you?_

''No way, Mewtwo. I do need to train. See you later, Professor Olive.'' Ash said quickly.

''Ciao, Ash. I'll call back after the finals.'' Olive said, pressing a button. The screen went black. Ash closed the Pokedex, pocketing the machine.

''I need to switch out Pokemon for training, okay?'' Ash asked. When both Legendaries nodded, Ash carefully placed the Flarett on the ground, and raced in his typical impatient style to the Pokemon Center.

An hour later...

''Zephyr, use StormBlade!'' Ash called, ''Porlick, counter it with Smackdown!''

''Zephyr.'' the Hurricane Pokemon said deeply, his tail changing into a thick blade. He headed swiftly toward the waiting Tongue Pokemon.

''Lick Porlick!'' Porlick said in a Lickilicky-esque voice. He jumped, grabbing Zephyr's glowing pincerlike tail. He swung with all his might, tossing the huge Hurricane Pokemon. Zephyr quickly made a gust of wind appear underneath him, billowing outward and stopping his fall. It rustled the trees around them.

Ash now took the side of the rival. ''Your turn. Kamrough, use Repeat Strike on Keiko! Porlick, use your King's Domain on Zephyr!''

''Kam.'' Kamrough said in a deep, throaty voice. He repeatedly attacked the Intuition Pokemon, striking out with his powerful legs.

''Ko Keiko!'' Keiko said, his low but high-pitched voice reverberating through the fields.

''Por!'' Porlick said, a bright red beam of energy shooting out of his forehead. It hit Zephyr on the stomach, grazing the smooth scaly down of the semi-Pseudo-Legendary.

''Zeph.'' Zephyr growled, scratching the sore spot. If Porlick had hit him directly, the shot would have done heavy damage.

''Alright.'' Ash said, back in as the defender, '' 's try something new. Keiko, use Hit-and-Run on Porlick. Aim for Kamrough. Zephyr, use Free Reign on Kamrough!''

''Keiko!'' Keiko said, rushing at Porlick. He picked the Tongue Pokemon up by the stomach, tossing him at Kamrough. It was a direct shot. That, coupled with Zephyr's attack-raising Free Reign, gave the victory to Zephyr and Keiko. The others were both fainted in a heap.

''Good job, guys. Return. You all deserve a good rest.'' Ash said. He tossed two more Pokeballs. ''Come on out, Dragor and Doomraine!''

''Dragor.'' Dragor said, swelling his body to twenty feet long.

''Doom.'' Doomraine called. She had a white underbelly, with a black head plate, back, tail, and wings. She was a large dragon, and was a formidable opponent, despite her nature as a kind, caring soul.

''Alright, guys. Doomraine, use your Flame Bomb! Dragor, counter it with Dragon Flare!'' Ash called. A reddish orb appeared in Doomraine's horns. It launched at Dragor, who had a blueish orb in his mouth. He released it, and it headed straight towards the Flame Bomb.

When the two moves connected, everything went wrong.

Ash's Point on View...

The moves exploded right next to me. I went down, unable to see or hear anything but a loud ringing sound. I fainted, and, next thing I knew, someone picked me up and carried me somewhere I could not see. Whoever it was, they barely shifted me when they walked.

A few minutes later (or was it longer?), I started to see better. I saw everything very fuzzily, but it was enough to know that I was in a forest.

''Dragenet.'' a soft, female voice said. I looked at the source, and saw a young-looking dragon Pokemon. She had a thin head, which looked like it had a golden plating around it, and her body thickened as it went down, until it met with two thin legs and feet.

''W-whar amm Iye?'' I asked, my voice slurred from the explosion. My hand went subconsciously to my belt. I worried about the others who were in the explosion. Dragor. Doomraine. Mewtwo. Latias. I bolted straight up at the last name, and my vision cleared up instantly. I was in some sort of camp, occupied by about fifty of those strange dragons. The one I had first seen laid me back down, and I noticed I was wearing different clothing. I had on some kind of hospital robe, but this was clearly not a hospital. I saw my belt with my Pokeballs on a small table. All six were occupied, thankfully. At least those Pokemon were safe. But, what about the others?

''Dragen.'' the strange creature said. My Pokedex beeped. It was next to my belt. I expected the creature to cringe at it, like Flarett had, but it didn't. It smiled, and handed it to me. I took it, and opened it.

''Dragenet, the Hospital Pokemon. This Pokemon is an all-female species. Dragenet is said to live wild in colonies throughout Palmo, but none have ever been found. They can only be seen by the Trainers and Pokemon who are taken by Dragenet to be healed.'' Dexter 2.0 said mechanically, and the Dragenet smiled again. It closed its amber eyes, and a soothing sensation wafted over my consciousness. The Dragenet opened her large eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot like Latias.

''Where are my friends? And where am I?'' I asked, resisting the Dragenet's efforts to keep me down. She gave up, allowing me to sit on the leafy bed I was on. She looked straight into my eyes. After a few minutes, she knew that she could not convince me to change, and gave in. She explained everything. I will take the liberty of translating her speech for you, dear readers, so that you don't go insane with trying to figure out her speaking. Plus, Ash already understands Pokespeech.

''**You're in the Corrinth Dragenet camp. You were terribly injured in that explosion. Your Legendary friends are safe here as well. Please, don't try to escape. It's been so long since we've had visitors.**'' the Dragenet said pleadingly.

I thought for a few seconds, and answered. ''I won't try to leave yet. I have to see that they're alright. And, if you want company, then why don't you show yourselves to the wild Pokemon here, or even to the Trainers?'' I asked, getting off the bed. I felt my normal clothes were still on under the robe, so I took it off, and reattached my belt and Pokedex to my clothes. ''Where are they?'' I asked, and the Dragenet pointed to a small hut across the camp. I exited my room, and the Dragenet followed.

Latias's Point of View...

_W-where am I?_ I thought, groggily waking up. The last thing I remember was Ash training his Pokemon, and then an explosion. AND ASH WAS IN THE MIDDLE!

I jumped up, my senses snapping back to me. I remember the scents and sounds of the explosion in perfect detail now. The moves combining, their directions changing, them exploding next to Ash. I looked frantically around. I was lying on a grassy bed in a branch house. Mewtwo was next to me, also on a grass bed. A strange dragon Pokemon that looked a lot like me, only a greenish-grey in coloration and bipedal, was nursing Mewtwo, giving him some kind of liquid through his small mouth. Another was next to me, tending to bandages on my lower body. The one with me tried to lay me back down, to calm my racing heart, but it couldn't. I noticed it was a female. So was the one tending Mewtwo.

''**Where am I? Where's Ash?**'' I asked frantically to the dragon. She looked at me and smiled.

''**In the Corrinth Dragenet camp. You've been asleep for four days.**'' the dragon, apparently known as a Dragenet, said, sighing, ''**Your human friend is fine. He's across the camp, healing as well. You need to rest more. You took a nasty blow to the chest. Your trigon is bleeding.**''

I looked at my chest. My blueish triangle was nearly invisible in pale red arterial blood. The Dragenet whistled, and another came in, one hand holding a wet leaf clump. It touched my chest with the clump, washing away the blood. It was also female. She gave me the clump, scuttling toward a small cabinet made of wood at the other side of the room. She picked out a wooden jar full of greyish cream, and rubbed it on my chest wound. I moaned. The cream was literally sucking the pain away. The Dragenet liberally applied it to my other various scars and scrapes, working as fast as possible before going on to the next scratch. She came to six bruises on my back, which had nothing to do with the explosion. They were from when that Fossil Aerodactyl had caught me, all the way back in Altomare.

''**Don't remove those. They contain memories of an important time in my life.**'' I said, knocking the Dragenet away when she tried to rub the cream on the bruises. She shrugged, and continued on to the next scrape.

_Ooh... _Mewtwo moaned, stiffly sitting up. He rubbed his bandaged head, looking slowly around. His vertebrae cracked as he sat up, and fresh blood seeped from a long gash in his side. He fell back, and the Dragenet tending to him made a shrill shriek when she sensed his condition. Five more Dragenet rushed in, gingerly picking the Genetics Pokemon up. They carried him out, moving him to another hut.

''**What's going on?**'' I asked, and the Dragenet tending me answered.

''**The humanoid Pokemon is in critical condition. He's having surgery in his head and side right now. Please, don't worry. We Dragenet are the best nurses in the Pokemon nation.**'' Dragenet said, watching the group head out.

Ash's Point of View...

''What's going on?'' I asked, seeing a large crowd of Dragenet walk by. ''What was that shriek?''

''**One of your friends is going through surgery soon. That one must be in terrible condition.**'' Dragenet said distractedly, and pulled my arm, intent on continuing to the hut that held the remaining Legendary.

''But, shouldn't we see who it is?'' I asked, fearful of the outcome.

''**No. Dragenet are the most efficient and reliable surgeons in existance. Whoever it is, they will survive.**'' Dragenet said. I looked back at our destination. We were ten feet away. I quickly ran the rest of the way, shattering the branch door entering.

Latias's Point of View...

While I watched as Mewtwo was carried away, the fragile-looking branch door shattered, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Ash stood there, looking around frantically. He looked better than I had expected. The only visible problem seemed to be his torso, which was wrapped. I then noticed his right arm, or, rather, the lack of it.

''**Ash...Your arm...**'' I said, cooing fearfully. I levitated with great effort, painfully making my way to Ash. He looked at that arm, and reared back, a wild look appearing in his eyes. I collapsed near him, and he rached out and caught me with his left arm, the wild look replaced with worry.

''My arm can wait. You're hurt.'' he said, holding me up, trying not to hurt me. I couldn't believe that he cared more for my condition than for his missing arm.

A Dragenet went through the empty doorframe, walking up to the oone who had been taking care of me.

''**The humanoid is fine. He had a large splinter embedded in his side, and pieces of gravel in his brain. We were able to remove the pieces, but I'm afraid he has lost his Psychic abilities.**'' the Dragenet said gravely. Ash and I both began to cry, both knowing that Ash's friend and my brother would never be the same again.

''Is- is it okay if-if we see him?'' Ash asked through tears.

''**Yes. Follow me. I'm sorry for your loss.**'' the Dragenet said, walking back out the door. We followed, scared for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's Point of View...

I woke up in a small, grassy room. My bed was made of grass, covered in soft moss. I lifted my hand weakly to my forehead, using my Psychic powers to cure my migraine. It didn't work. I realized then that my powers were gone. I could feel a large portion of my spirit and soul had gone missing. I never knew until now how much I had relied on my powers, how _incomplete _I felt without them. I had taken them for granted, and now, they were gone. I remembered why my powers were gone. It was because of that explosion. The one that Ash had caused.

''Mewtwo!'' I heard Ash's and Latias's voices say simoultaneously. I saw them run in. They both had signs of tears on their faces. My heart filled with a burning rage, and I leapt at Ash. I pinned him to the wall, not needing Psychic abilities to hold him tightly on the neck. Ash gurgled, unable to breathe because of my anger. I felt Latias trying to pull me of, but I could barely feel it. I felt Ash's body start to weaken as I suffocated him.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 7. R&R. An author needs your support or he feels let down (and might decide to shut his writing down). If you don't want that to happen, then review. I want more than two reviews for this fanfiction. Also, if you're already at this point and haven't quit, then I think it's time to reveal my newest giveaway. If you are a true Palmo fan, and you review for this, then I will personally read each and every one of your fanfictions, no matter what rating, and personally review and give your name on my favorite authors list.**

**Requirements for review:**

** must have absolutely no flaming**

** must give constructive criticism**


	8. Ash vs Gary

''Sephulcreo, finish off that moose with Wipeout!'' Jason called calmly.

''Seph.'' Sephulcreo said deeply. His wings turned black as night, and he raced towards Henrik's Ardeer faster than the speed of sound.

''Ardeer, counter it quickly with Bone Barrage!'' Henrik called desperately.

''Deer Ardeer.'' Ardeer said, its voice similar to its Johto relative, Stantler. Its oversized antlers seperated, forming bony shards that flew out at Sephulcreo with blinding speed.

Sephulcreo wasn't even fazed by the attack. The shards simply bounced off his thick hide, and he finished the attack, causing Ardeer to collapse in a heap, its power gone.

''Deer.'' Ardeer said, unmoving.

''And Ardeer is unable to battle giving the victory to Jason! He has yet again passed a battle without losing a single Pokemon!'' the announcer said, causing a long applause from the audience, ''And our last semifinals battle will take place in one hour, between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gary Oak of Pallet Town!''

In the members' lounge room...

''Only two hours left! I can't wait! Palmo Finals, here I come!'' Ash said, acting out a full-on battle with himself as both sides. He jumped up, kicking at midair. He quickly shifted, dodging the imaginary attack fast enough to leave a picture of himself in the air, making the effect more realistic. He grabbed the image, and moved to make it look like he had tossed himself. He hit the wall, cracking it.

''Ash, you're going to pass out before our battle.'' Gary said, ''I want to win fairly, not because my opponent had to be disqualified.''

Ash was sitting at the wall with a goofy grin on his face, adrenaline making him feel no pain. ''Sorry, Gary, but you won't win. I bet I could beat you with my right arm tied behind my back.''

''That's not saying much, considering you have no right arm.'' Gary said.

''I meant my left arm!'' Ash corrected himself. ''I can toss Pokeballs with my teeth!''

Two hours later...

''We now will have the last battle for the finals! On the yellow striped side of the Ultra Ball is Gary Oak of Pallet Town, and on the whitwe side is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!'' the announcer called. The crowd cheered, and the referee began speaking.

''This will be a one-on-one Rotation Battle with six Pokemon aside. There will be no break at halftime. The first move goes to Ash Ketchum. Begin!'' The referee blew the flag with the Palmo national Pokemon (how Xyrule is believed by most humans to look), signalling the start of the battle.

''Go, Dragenet!'' Ash called, sending out his newest Pokemon.

''Dragen!''

''Go, Sharkoss!'' Gary called. A ten-foot-long ebony shark came out, defiantly ready to battle.

''Koss Sharkoss.'' Sharkoss said, its deep growls reverberating throughout the Stadium, which had been fitted into a large pool with islands dotting randomly through it.

''Dragenet, use Lock On, followed by Solar Flare!''

''Sharkoss, get into the water! Block that Solar Flare with your Hyper Crunch!''

''Drag en et!'' Dragenet's eyes narrowed, following Sharkoss's minimal movements through the water. Dragenet waited for the Hyper Crunch to begin.

Sharkoss jumped out of the water, all five rows of teeth glowing black.

''Now, Dragenet! Into its mouth!'' Ash called. Dragenet shot a fully-charged Solar Flare into the Hunter Pokemon's open maw. Sharkoss flew back, mouth bleeding. It had lost half of its front row of teeth. They simply grew back, those rows shifting forward, new teeth already growing.

''Sharkoss, use Plasma Bolt!''

''Dragenet, counter it with your Plant Sieve!''

''Shar koss!'' Sharkoss said, a teal blue ball of electricity forming in his mouth. It launched at the Hospital Pokemon, splitting into forty smaller plasma bolts.

''Dra genet!'' A web of vines appeared in front of the Plasma Bolts, but the electric energy just shot through, reforming on the other side. They fused back into one right before they hit Dragenet directly, causing an explosion which threw the dragon across the Stadium. Dragenet stubbornly jumped up, glaring knives at Sharkoss. Her Aura field shifted very slightly, only enough for Ash to see. He smiled, knowing exactly what the movement meant.

''Alright, Dragenet! It's time for our secret weapon! Use Usurp!'' Ash called. Dragenet leapt up into the air, sunlight making it hard to see except by Sharkoss, thanks to his darkened mask (used for his night hunts). Dragenet began to glow silver, making the effect that it was using Harden. It shot down, aiming directly towards Sharkoss's face.

''Sharkoss, you know that attack can't affect you. Hold your ground until Dragenet is within striking distance, and then use Psychotic Strike!'' Gary said. The truth was, he wasn't really sure if the attack would miss. After all, Ash's Pokemon were known for defying immunities. A Psychic attack on a Dark-Type wouldn't be too different from an Electric attack causing a Ground-Type to faint.

Dragenet hit Sharkoss much too fast for the Hunter Pokemon to retaliate. He fainted almost immediately.

''Koss...'' Sharkoss said absently, swirls replacing its alert eyes.

''Grr. Return, Sharkoss. Alright, Polterist. It's your turn.'' Gary said, sending his Sharkoss back into its Dusk Ball and tossing a Timer Ball. ''Polterist, attack that Bloomanther wannabe with your Divide and Conquer!'' Gary (and Polterist) paid no attention to the fact that Dragenet had only become an official Pokemon when Ash had sent one out, proving its existance.

''Polter.'' Polterist split into eight versions ofitself and they began to repeatedly use their Gorgonian Slice attacks on the weakened Dragenet. She couldn't hold up against the Poltergeist Pokemon's repetitive attacks, and was shot once more across the stage, unconscious. Polterist landed, fusing back into one being. ''Po-o-olt-t-ter.'' it said, laughing and mocking the fainted Dragenet in a windlike, spooky voice.

''Return, Dragenet. You deserve a good rest.'' Ash said. Dragenet didn't go into the Pokeball. She went over to the seats and sat next to the rest of the colony that was watching the battle. A few of them used Recover on her, healing her so that she could watch longer. ''Alright Doomraine! It's your turn!'' Ash called.

''Doom raine!'' Doomraine called. She looked at the small but powerful ghost that was her opponent with a look of disgust, and looked at Ash, as if to say, _You're wasting my powers on this?_

''Doomraine, use Flame Bomb! Let's end this round quick!'' Ash called. Dooraine hesitated, remembering what her last Flame Bomb had done. Ash's missing arm was a testimony to that. He smiled, encouraging her to go ahead with it. She siighed, and the powerful orb of energy began foming.

''Polterist, use Feint to get away and attack on my mark!'' Gary said. Just in case you're wondering, it wasn't actually Gary, Paul, and Jason that were the Creation Trio in the battle with Dillemel. They had just chosen those disguises. Also, I'm not too sure if I was thinking of Feint or Pursuit when I made that order, so don't make a review saying I got it wrong.

Polterist disappeared in a shadowy energy, ready to attack from any possible location without being seen.

''Now!'' Gary called.

Ash's Point of View...

Time seemed to slow down as my mind focused. I saw the air ripple very slightly directly behind Doomraine.

''There.'' I whispered to myself, and time restarted. ''Doomraine, launch your Flame Bomb right behind you!''

Normal Point of View...

Doomraine whirled around and launched her move. It hit Polterist in the head, and he flew back, already unconscious.

''And it's a one-hit knockout! Ash Ketchum has turned this battle to his favor!'' the announcer said.

''Return, Polterist. It's okay. You can't win every time. I'll win this battle for you.'' Gary said. ''Alright, Ash! It's time for the real battle to begin!'' Gary tossed an Ultra Ball, and it opened, releasing a huge brown Pteranodonid that stood on its hind legs and wingtips.

''Elder!'' it said hoarsely, opening its long beak, revealing needle-sharp teeth that faced forward.

''And Gary has sent out an Elderest! What will Ash do to defeat this ancient Pokemon?'' the announcer asked suspensefully.

Ash smirked. He had already mapped out the course of this round in his head. ''Doomraine, use Hibernate.'' he said. Doomraine sank to the ground, fast asleep.

''Alright, Elderest. Since Doomraine's asleep, we can go ahead and defeat her. Elderest, use your Primeval Blast!'' Gary called.

''Elder.'' Elderest said. He lifted his wings, holding his six tiny fingers in a cage. They slowly opened, and a brown orb of energy began to form. He launched it, and a powerful beam of translucent energy shot straight for the collapsed Doomraine.

''Now, Doomraine! Use Adapt!'' Ash called. Doomraine's amber eyes snapped open, and she leapt up, straight in the path of the Primeval Blast. It hit her in the chest, and she began to glow white. Her head grew larger, with the small crests elongating, and her arms, legs, and claws thickened. Three more claws appeared on each limb. Her body grew larger as well. The light dissolved, revealing that Doomraine had changed from a dark blue to a forest green. Her black head plate and amber eyes stayed the same.

''Doomraine!'' she called. Her voice echoed, as if she was talking underwater. She smiled, and a defiant look on her face told Elderest that he was not about to beat her. She owed it to Ash to win for him.

''Elderest, return. I know exactly who to use against this upgrade.'' Gary said, ''Come on out, Bactrol!''

The red beam of the Pokeball showed, but nothing could be seen. Suddenly, a choked, metallic voice sounded from the spot.

''Bactrol. Bactrol.'' the voice said.

''Who's that Pokemon?'' Ash asked, taking out Dexter 2.0.

''Bactrol, the Bacteria Pokemon. Bactrol cause disease in Pokemon and people, and come in four formes: fireborne, airborne, earthborne, and waterborne. Their formes determine their strengths and weaknesses. Bactrol is the smallest known Pokemon, reaching a single nanometer in size.'' Dexter 2.0 said automatically, closing itself when it was finished. Ash pocketed the machine, after reading the full Pokedex entry (each Pokemon has a full entry and a shorrtened entry. Shortened is the one normally shown outside of Palmo. The full entry is generally two pages long).

''Bactrol, use Infect!'' Gary called.

''Rule break! Ash is the one who gets the first move until the halfway point.'' the announcer called. As a result, the move failed. Palmo League Rules are enforced. Even the minor ones are held throughout the competition.

Gary growled. He didn't like the fact that he had a lower chance now of winning just because a move failed.

''Doomraine, use Lock-On, followed by Kinetic Crunch!'' Ash called.

''Doom!'' Doomraine's eyes narrowed, and she saw the microscopic Bactrol. Her arm turned a tan shade, and energy pulsed from the buildup of power. She launched at the Bacteria Pokemon, ready to swing her arm downwards.

''Bactrol, use Infect!'' Gary called. Bactrol disappeared from Doomraine's Lock-On sight, and reappeared somewhere in her lung.

''Doomraine, get Bactrol out with Immunity!''

''Bactrol, use Replicate, followed by Takeover.'' Gary said calmly.

''Trol Bactrol.'' Domraine's eyes turned green, and were missing the pupils. Bactrol had taken over her nervous system.

''Raine.'' Doomraine said blankly, unable to stop the Takeover.

''Bactrol, use Doomraine's Kinetic Crush on yourself!'' Gary called.

Doomraine's arm turned tan again, and she hit herself in the chest with the move. She flew across the stage, the punch being stronger than normal because of the foreign control.

''Doomraine, try to fight it. Bactrol only can control you if you don't try to stop it!'' Ash called. Doomraine's blank eyes looked at him. A flash seemed to go through the green, just for a second. But then Bactrol strengthened its grip, and Doomraine turned back away.

''Bactrol, let's finish this off quickly with Flame Bomb.'' Gary called calmly. The now-familiar red orb began to form. It launched, swerving back around. Just when it looked like the attack would take down Doomraine, she jumped, causing the attack to hit the wall behind. Doomraine's head shook in random directions, and she let out shrieks, trying to force the controlling disease out.

''Doomraine, remember. Remember everything in your life. Fight the Bactrol. It isn't you. It can't take over your mind.'' Ash encouraged. Doomraine shrieked again, and her eyes went back to normal. Bactrol shot out of her nostril, landing on the ground. Of course, nobody saw it, except for Doomraine, whose Lock-On was still activated. Doomraine was now entirely immune to Bactrol Takeover, as it only works once before the immunity builds up.

''Doomraine!'' Doomraine said happily, and took on battle stance, ready again to battle.

''Great, Doomraine! Are you sure you should keep battling? After all, the Bactrol did a lot of damage.'' Ash said worriedly.

''Raine Doom Doomraine raine.'' Doomraine said firmly. Translation: _I'll keep battling until I die, Ash._

''Okay, then, Doomraine. Let's finish that disease off with Antibody!''

''DOOOM!'' Doomraine's body glowed blue, and hundreds of tiny, bluish blobs came from her skin, shooting toward Bactrol. The little creature didn't stand a chance. Bactrol fainted almost immediately.

''And the winner of this round is Doomraine! And Ash is now halfway to the finals!'' the announcer said. The crowd cheered.

In the audience...

''How did he do that? It's as if Doomraine's friendship with Ash just shattered Bactrol's control!'' Iris said excitedly, yet again.

''He seemed to keep the disease theme with the entire battle. An interesting flavor to add to his already spicy recipe.'' Cilan said.

''He would have made a good Coordinator as well, if he had chosen that path.'' May said. ''But he didn't, and he's almost to the Palmo League finals! Only one more battle to go!''

''May, I haven't beat Gary yet. And if I know him, he'll probably bounce back very soon.'' Ash said, walking up to the group. He had a few minutes because, since there were no breaks in the semifinals, he had about five minutes of free time.

''Dragenet Dragen!'' the Dragenet that Ash had captured (the one who had taken care of him) squealed, and ran over to him from her spot in the middle of the colony. Doomraine quickly covered Ash from Dragenet with a wing. She still didn't trust the strange Dragon-Types. She realized what the protective wing meant in her species, and quickly lowered it, a blush appearing on her dark blue face.

''**Um...Is that a crack in the wall? I'll go count the cracks in the wall.**'' she said in Pokespeech, quickly zipping away. Ash hadn't even acknowledged the fact that Doomraine was there. She was gone before he noticed.

''The five-minute break is over! Trainers, return to your positions!'' the announcer called. Ash was in the box as soon as he had finished talking.

''Come on out, Polterist! It's time to finish this freak of nature off for good!'' Gary called.

''Polterist.'' Polterist said, laughing and mocking his opponent again.

Doomraine wasn't even affected by the insult. Ash had drilled into her head not to listen to crude phrases like that one.

''And Gary Oak will start off the battle for this half!'' the announcer called.

''Polterist, use Double Team, followed by Freeze Flare!'' Gary called.

''Polter.'' Polterist split into eight near-exact copies. All eight, one real and seven fake, issued a burning icicle at Doomraine.

Ash's mind cleared as time slowed once again. He saw that each copy had something different from the original. A changed shade in only one pixel of size, a minimally longer eyebrow, they all had something different. He singled out one with all of the different attributes, and therefore the only one that was perfect. ''That one.'' he said. Time began to flow once more.

''Doomraine, use Inferno Spear on the Polterist at 3:00!'' Ash called. I thought of that move because I was thinking of my Rayquaza TCG card with that move.

''Doom!'' A scorching lightning bolt shot to the Polterist to Doomraine's right. The Double Teams combined into the real Polterist, which the Inferno Spear had struck. The ghostly Pokemon flew back, impaled by the move. It pulled the flaming spike out of its torso, and shadows filled the wound, reforming to perfection the missing center.

''Polter.'' Polterist said, standing weakly. Its legs wobbled and its eyes were crossed. ''Pol.'' Polterist fell on the ground, fainted at last.

''Return, Polterist. I won't let you down.'' Gary said. Doomraine squealed triumphantly, ready to take on another of Gary's Pokemon. This was the second one she had defeated in a row, and she wasn't going to break that streak now.

''Alright, Armando. Don't let me down.'' Gary said, tossing his next Pokeball.

A ten-foot-tall light brown humanoid Pokemon came out. Its sharp eyes were pitch-black, and its muscles jutted out everywhere. ''Arman.'' it said quietly and deeply. It opened its closed fists, revealing long, sharp claws.

''Armando, let's end this before it begins with Mental Breakdown!'' Gary called. Armando immediately started mindlessly slashing at Doomraine with its long claws, not even opening its eyes.

''Doomraine, use Adapt, followed by Chromosome!'' Ash called. Doomraine's eyes glowed green, and the slashes stopped being effective. She headbutted Armando with her silver-glowing head plate, and Armando stopped attacking. It looked around confused. ''Now, Doomraine! Shadow Strike!''

''Doom raine!'' Doomraine turned completely purple, and began to spin in a drill-like fashion. She rammed into Armando, who shot backwards. He landed on his feet, looking as if nothing had happened.

''Armando, use Fury Wrath, and don't hold back!'' Gary called. Armando's eyes turned red, and his hands turned into huge maces. He mercilessly attacked Doomraine, who finally went down.

''Return, Doomraine. You did great.'' Ash called. ''Alright. It's time for a change of strategy.'' Ash whistled shrillly, and a blur shot through the entrance to the battle arena. It stopped in front of Ash. It was a twenty-three-foot-long raptor, whose skin turned to the dusty tan of the arena.

''My turn now? Excellent.'' it said, but only Ash understood it. All others only heard the growls and warbles of Scytheraptor speech.

''Armando, use Fury Wrath once more!'' Gary called. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of the huge Scytheraptor. It could, and probably has, kill humans.

Armando's arms turned into maces again, and he raced toward Scytheraptor.

''Scytheraptor, catch Armando, and use Smashdown!'' Ash called.

Scytheraptor nodded, and looked back at the attacking War Pokemon. He waited, calculating everything he would need in his hyperintelligent mind. Just when it seemed certain that the Fury Wrath would connect, Scytheraptor shot out, biting down hard on Armando's maces. He shook the War Pokemon with his strong neck muscles, and slammed him into the ground. All this happened within a single second.

Armando got up, battered but not down, not yet. Anger flashed in his eyes. Scytheraptor looked smugly at the bruised Fighting-Type Pokemon. He placed a foot on Armando's back, forcing him back down. His deadly second claw flexed, hooking into a spot on Armando's back muscles. He pulled the weakened War Pokemon into a standing position, and looked at Ash, waiting for the next, and most likely final, command.

''Scytheraptor, use Talon Strike.''

Scytheraptor bared his teeth in a lipless smile, and turned back to his ''prey''. Armando had a look of fear in his eyes. ''**Don't worry, Armando. I am not allowed to kill a captured Pokemon.**'' Scytheraptor said in Pokespeech. He held his hand to Armando's forehead, foreclaws glowing black. He scratched, and Armando fainted, the last of his energy drained away.

''And Scytheraptor wins this round! Ash only has one more Pokemon keeping him from the finals!'' the announcer called.

''Return, Armando. Alright, Elderest. It's time for you to turn this battle around.'' Gary said, tossing his last Pokeball. The huge pteranodonid came out, ready to battle.

He noticed who his opponent was. He looked carefully at the Scytheraptor's forehead. Yes, there it was. The crescent-moon birthmark. It was very faint, but it was definitely there. ''**General Thresh. It looks like this battle is personal.**'' Elderest said in Pokespeech.

Scytheraptor recognized the Elderest. He remembered the last time he had seen the Primordial Pokemon. He knew the ancient Pokemon had a score to settle with him. ''**Hyroa. How long it's been, hasn't it? What, two hundred thousand years?**''

''**The day you betrayed me. The day I was locked in that stone for two hundred millennia.**'' Elderest said. They would have continued, but Ash motioned for Gary to make his move, knowing exactly what the two ancient Pokemon were saying, though he didn't understand it.

''Elderest, use Primeval Blast!''

''Scytheraptor, use Flame Spike!''

The two ancient Pokemon launched their attacks. But they didn't aim for their opponent. They aimed for their Trainers.


	9. Forgiveness

The Primeval Blast hit Gary in the chest, and he was knocked out as his head hit the wall. The Flame Spikes pinned Ash to the wall, holding him by his arm, neck, and legs. The scythes bent, wrapping around him so that he couldn't escape. Luckily for him, none had hit flesh.

Elderest shot out a huge net that vibrated with power, covering the top of the arena so that nothing could interrupt their battle.

The two enemies were about to launch their attacks again when they heard a voice. They looked at Ash.

''Listen to me, Thresh and Hyroa. Palmo is a place to throw off old rivalries. It's a place to make friends, not enemies. No matter what happened between you to make you hate each other so much, it was in the past.'' Ash said. The two Pokemon stopped their attacks. Scytheraptor, the smaller of the two (Elderest are forty feet tall), walked over to Ash.

''Ash, my rivalry with Hyroa has gone on for two hundred millennia. It can't just end, no matter what happens.'' Scytheraptor said calmly but gravely.

''What happened that started the rivalry?'' Ash asked, trying to stall for time. He had to think of how to stop them from battling. He knew their fight could bring the entire arena to the ground. Scytheraptor looked at Elderest, who looked back, and nodded. They looked back at Ash.

''Two hundred millennia ago, I had learned that Hyroa was giving information to the evil Flarimist. I was the Ateldanu Lord's chief general, and he sent me to bring down Hyroa and, hopefully, Flarimist's plans to end the world.'' Scytheraptor said. ''I succeeded, and that's why we hate each other so much.''

''Flarimist.'' Ash breathed. ''So he was planning long before civilization truly began. I think I understand why Hyroa felt betrayed. I remember when I learned that my father was alive, hiding in Palmo. I felt the same way you did. But I realized I needed my father. Without his help, Flarimist would have succeeded, and I would have failed Xyrule. You might someday need each other. You can't let hatred fuel your actions.''

''**I sense the boy is telling the truth. He has led a rough life. And he has been rewarded for his deeds to the Universe.**'' Elderest said, tapping Ash's shirt over the Power Plate. ''**And a friend of Xyrule is a friend of mine, no matter what my past may be.**'' Elderest made a wing turn silver, growing a razor edge. He slashed sideways, cutting Ash's bonds. ''**Thank you, Ash Ketchum. Your words have finally set my soul free. I am forever in your debt.**''

The Power Plate glowed a soft yellow. Thresh the Scytheraptor and Hyroa the Elderest began to glow blue as their Auras showed. They mixed, creating a friendship between the two old enemies. The Auras and Power Plate stopped glowing as energy returned to the Power Plate.

The net of energy above the arena dissapated, having no use anymore.

''**Thank you again, Ash Ketchum. We may meet again one day.**'' Hyroa said. He destroyed the mental barrier that was placed over the crowd and walked over to Gary, who woke up. He saw his Elderest smile sadly, and decided it was the end of the battle.

''Return, Elderest.'' he said. ''I forfeit the battle.''

''And Gary Oak submits! The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!'' the announcer called, ''He will be going on to battle Jason Solo of Icaraf Town in three days!''

The audience burst into applause once more.

Ash looked at Scytheraptor. ''**You may return to your home. Thank you for helping me win.**'' he said. Scytheraptor nodded.

''**Remember, I will always be near.**'' Scytheraptor said, and raced out of the arena. Ash looked back at the crowd, smiling. Soon would be the biggest battle of the Palmo League. The finals.


	10. Tribute to Kyurem and Keldeo

This chapter is dedicated to Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice, in honor of its debut.

''Have you chosen your Pokemon, Ash?'' Iris asked.

''I knew when I started the Palmo League, but, after the Dragenet incident, I'm not so sure.'' Ash answered. He was training all forty of his Palmonian Pokemon, trying to decide who to choose. So far, he had narrowed his choices down to thirteen. They were Coiler, Propanopteryx, Querill, Lattothorn, Dragor (very likely), Polleen, Bloomanther, Ashelph (Flarett had evolved in the past two days, and was enormously powerful), Zephyr, Meino (evolved from Keiko), Ornack, Kestrall, and Dragenet. The others were just training to get stronger. They were hosting friendly battles in pairs, with one trio.

Ash's methods of choosing Pokemon were different from his past adventures. He knew how powerful Jason was from records of past Palmo Leagues, and so he decided to choose the six that lasted longest in their training. Lattothorn went down from Coiler's Barrage Beam. Ash mentally crossed him off the list. Lattothorn dejectedly floated over to the others who had lost, and paired up with Shadine in a battle. The twenty-eight Pokemon who had already lost the contest for the finals team went into seven Double Battles, some of which nearly hit the twelve left over.

''Alright, guys. It's time for a break.'' Ash said. Eleven of the twelve competitors groaned, wanting to continue. Ash had trained them all to be able to battle for a very long time at top power and maximum stamina. Ashelph, who still retained the playfulness of a Flarett, walked over to Ash, and was distracted by some Spanish moss that was growing on a tree nearby. He began to play with it like it was yarn, until he accidentally set fire to the moss. It instantly turned to ash (meaning, the moss burned, and Ashelph returned to Ash's side).

''Ashel.'' Ashelph purred happily. Ash got out some Pokemon treats (store-bought. Ash couldn't make good food to save his life. In fact, most of his cooking brought him closer to death than most of the contact he had had with Legendary Pokemon before) and gave one to the Fire Cat Pokemon, who ate the treat, and stopped accidentally burning Ash's shirt, which was now missing from his flameproof belt to halfway around his stomach to his third rib.

Iris noticed something huge standing behind Ash. It was a gray tyrannosaurid with pure yellow, pupilless eyes. It had two huge, icy wings and its right side was larger than the left. ''Uh, Ash. You might want to turn around.'' Iris said, recognizing the silhouette immediately.

''Huh?'' Ash asked, turning around. He saw the silhouette as well. He stood still, deciding to keep eye contact. ''Querill, use Battering Ram, STAT.'' he whispered. Querill nodded, and slammed her hands together, fusing them into one, flowing tan energy sword. She raced toward the silhouette at top speed.

''Whoa, Ash. Stop that.'' a young boy's voice said. Querill was immediately blown back by a blue sphere of energy (I'm too lazy to search the actual name for the move, so it's called Focus Sphere). Ash recognized the voice. ''Kyurem's a friend now.'' the voice said. A small, tan unicorn-esque horse with black hooves, a huge amount of Tamato-red hair, and two dark blue crests along the hair. It had a tan crest between its large gray eyes.

''Keldeo! It's been a while. And Kyurem is your friend now?'' Ash asked. Keldeo smiled and gestured to Kyurem. He lumbered out of the shadows, crushing a few trees on the way.

''Hey, Keldeo! Long time no see!'' Cilan said, ''I see your sword is working well.''

''OHMYARCEUSOHMYARCEUSKYUREM'SGOODTHATMEANSICANLEARNMOREA BOUTITHOORAY!'' Iris excaimed, and immediately went straight up to Kyurem and began talking nonstop.

''I see Iris is still obssessed.'' Keldeo said, chuckling.

''Funny you should say that...'' Ash said, remembering Iris's reaction when May had said Kyurem's name. Iris had frozen, torn between fear and obssession.

''Can I clear the obssessive girl's mind?'' Kyurem asked pleadingly to Keldeo. Now that Iris had started asking questions, even Freeze Shock or Ice Burn wouldn't be enough to stop her.

''Sure. Maybe she'll stop before.'' Keldeo said, nodding. Of course, Iris just kept on going, never losing pace. Or breath. Or words. Or questions. Or...Sorry. I'll just stop there now.

''Thank you, Keldeo.'' Kyurem said. He used Glaciate on Iris, freezing her into an iceberg. It immediately burst apart, Iris's hyperactive personality disintegrating it. Kyurem decided to bonk Iris in the head with the bottom of his jaw, and she fell down, knocked out. Kyurem changed into Black Kyurem and began using his long arms to rub his eardrums. ''That isn't a girl. That's a nightmare to me. And I'm a nightmare myself. I can see why you can befriend Legends so easily, Ash, if you can calm down that girl-shaped maelstrom.''

''That's because I'm not a Dragon-Type, she's terrified of Dragor, and all fifty Dragenet always are too focused on me to notice her.'' Ash answered back.

''I know why those Dragenet follow you, Ash. You don't need to tell me. And is it maybe possible to train Dragon-Types to be resistant to Iris?'' Kyurem said, switching back to his normal form.

''Sorry, can't help ya. Iris never is exactly the same in terms of absolute obssession. And now a question for both of you. What in the name of Mewtwo are you doing in Palmo?'' Ash asked. Both Kyurem and Keldeo could sense massive growth in Ash's maturity. Palmo tended to bring a child like him into an intelligent, experienced adult in a matter of a few years. Ash had already had massive experience in training, but was obviously still denser than a black hole. Ash, back away with the stick. I haven't lied even once about you in this book, so just go with it, or you meet the same fate as in The Ice King's Revenge.

''I'm not killing Ash, Xyrule.'' Kyurem said, in answer to my writing. I didn't mean that part. I meant him never getting his hat back. And don't start thinking I write violent books. Everyone knows you eat people weekly, even though it was the work of the good people of Nintendo who created you, and I who built your character. That reminds me. Nintendo, I saw Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice, and believe me when I say this, but I will sue you if you steal my ideas about Kyurem from Ice King's Revenge (which predates Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice, including the Japanese version). I will do it, and I have over a thousand readers to back me up. Take this as a warning. We may be the simple fanfiction writers, but we're not powerless if you steal our hard-imagined ideas. We outnumber you a million to one, so don't try this again if you want your multi-trillion dollar income to stay balanced.

A quick list of things I remember Nintendo stealing from me to put in that movie:

Kyurem's ice cave

Kyurem's love for freezing living things

Kyurem's anger at unfinished business

and more I can't remember...

Now, back to the fanfiction...

Wait, why is Keldeo crying?

''B-because y-you would s-stand up ag-against the largest v-video game company in th-the world for your beliefs.'' Keldeo responds. Thanks, Keldeo. That helped some of my anger diminish. Now, it's about the level of Arceus's supposed betrayal by Damos instead of Kyurems anger at you for running from the battle. Sorry if that brought bad memories. I'm just going through mixed feelings about the Kyurem movie for this entire weekend. Well, let's go back. After all, I still loved the movie. That's why I'm dedicating all Kyurem- and Keldeo-related sections of this fanfiction to the movie, in honor of its debut. And a word to the movie-Kyurem and movie-Keldeo. First to movie-Kyurem. I hope you understand someday the true meaning of love. I also hope to see you in later episodes of the anime, mabe even be captured by Ash. If this happens, I won't count it as copying my idea, because it'll just be too awesome to care about silly things like copyrights. And now to movie-Keldeo. I hope you grow to be the best and strongest Sword of Justice ever to exist. And I hope to see more of you later on, just as I hope you will stay with Ash. And to both of you, I hope you someday become friends. The Sword of the Ocean and the Icy Nothingness combined. You could bring peace to the Pokemon world. On second thought, don't bring peace. That would mean no more Pokemon movies could come out. And that would mean Nintendo would eventually be out of a job.

Goodbye for now, Kyurem and Keldeo. And may the light of Jirachi shine on you forevermore.


	11. The Finals Begin

While Kyurem, Keldeo, Ash, and I talked, a large, skeletal Pokemon watched from the trees. It had a huge double reaping stick that, because of its two blades, looked similar to a flattened pickaxe. It decided it was time to reveal itself to its former Master, but not because of its Master being there. It though that huge gray dragon that can transform looked like a very good item to add to its collection of reaped souls. This Pokemon was an X-reaper, the former Starter of Ash Ketchum, who had released it when it had asked to be freed from its Pokeball. It leapt out, reaping stick ready to swipe, and landed directly in front of the gray dragon.

''X-reaper!'' it called, swinging the deadly blade directly at Kyurem's face. It cut a long gash in his head, stretching from his eyes to his neck. ''Hmph.'' X-reaper said, waiting to sense the soul of the huge dragon in its essence. It never came. It looked at Kyurem, who had a long gash on its head, which was bleeding profusely. X-reaper frowned, and simoultaneously kept the paralyzing field around all other beings in this clearing and cut Kyurem's head clean off in one swift motion. He smirked, looking at the head. It froze, shattering into a million shards of ice. It looked back at Kyurem, whose severedneck was beginning to already knit itself back together. Eventually, Kyurem had a new head, perfectly the same as the old one. X-reaper frowned. ''**How did your soul avoid being reaped?**'' X-reaper asked.

Kyurem's voice was like a growl and darkness combined. ''A soul cannot be reaped if there is no soul to be reaped.'' he said simply, and one of his tiny arms turned purple and elongated. He Shadow Clawed X-reaper's stick, and it severed in half, right between the two blades (Yeah, that's right. Kyurem can Shadow Claw a half-inch-thick stick in half down the middle). X-reaper picked up the stick that was its life source, and it reconnected, healing in the hand of its owner.

''**I see that you are a powerful dragon. Are you a friend of my old Trainer?**'' X-reaper asked.

''Who is your Trainer? It is not likely I am friends with a human.'' Kyurem said.

''**His name is Ash Ketchum. You were talking with him before I attacked you.**'' X-reaper replied.

''I am friends with the Chosen One. And no one shall harm him near me. Unfreeze them now.''

X-reaper's black eyes closed, and Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Keldeo resumed being able to move. Ash immediately saw X-reaper standing only ten feet away.

''**Hello, Ash. It's been a while.**'' X-reaper said, not expecting Ash to understand Pokespeech.

''Yes it has, X-reaper.'' Ash said. X-reaper looked at him, surprised.

''**You speak the Ancient Language.**'' he said.

''I do now. How has life in the wild been?''

''**It was irritating, dodging Trainers who tried to capture me. Being in the wild has more negatives than positives, in my experience.**''

''Kyurem and I don't really notice.'' Keldeo pointed out.

''**You are Legendary. That gives you more of an advantage.**'' X-reaper said calmly. He swiped his blade at a tree, and it went through like a knife through paper. The tree turned to a dead gray coloration, and its green energy was sucked into the reaping stick.

''You froze us.'' Kyurem said, ''It took more of my energy than it looks to break through.''

''**The element of surprise is good for many things.**'' X-reaper said wisely, ''**I learned that from an old Icedrell I happened to come by in the wild.**''

''PALMO LEAGUE FINALS IN EXACTLY THIRTY MINUTES! BOTH PARTICIPANTS MUST BE AT THE STADIUM!'' an intercom said.

''Gotta go. We'll continue this conversation when I win.'' Ash said, zipping away. He had finally chosen his six Pokemon.

At the Stadium...

''Today, we have our final battle for Palmo League Champion! This battle will be a six-on-six battle with no substitutions. The first contender is our ten-year champion, Jason Solo of Corrinth!'' A huge round of applause followed for the undefeated champion. ''Jason has not lost a single Pokemon throughout the tournament, showing his exceptional training abilities. Only his Sephulcreo has made an appearance. But there is talk this year of a new champion. Some here have said that our next contender may be able to best Jason at last. Please welcome Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!''

A round of applause that was only slightly lower than Jason's sounded through the crowd.

''Ash has shown that being a Pokemon Trainer doesn't always mean battling. He has a special bond with each and every one of his Pokemon, and always chooses strategy over strength. Let us see who will win this battle. Begin!''

The bell sounded, and Ash and Jason sent out their first Pokemon.

''Come on out, Ornack!'' Ash called.

''Or nack!''

''As I thought. This battle will be very predictable.'' Jason said to himself, ''Come on out, Zapokrant.''

''Zapo!'' Zapokrant's voice sounded like lightning and thunder. It was a huge, yellow, dragonlike bird, with spiked wings in two shades: turquoise and gold.

''And Jason reveals a new Pokemon!'' the announcer said, earning a fresh wave of applause.

''Ornack, use Flame Whip!'' Ash called.

''Ornack.'' Ornack released its chain, and tossed it towards Zapokrant. It wrapped around one wing, and caught fire. Ornack began pulling the huge Lightning Storm Pokemon toward him.

''Zapokrant, let's not waste our time. Use Fly to escape the chains, followed by Tesla Beam.'' Jason said calmly.

''Ornack, tighten the chain to prevent the escape! Keep pulling it near you.'' Ash called.

Ornack tightened the chain, and Zapokrant was unable to escape. The strain of attempting to escape also disabled Fly.

''Zapokrant, use Lightning Bomb on yourself.'' Jason said.

Zapokrant obeyed, tossing a ball of electrical energy into the air. It fell, landing on Zapokrant. It exploded, carrying millions of volts of electricity through Zapokrant's electrical body. It spread to the chain, shocking Ornack, who released Zapokrant from the surprise attack. Zapokrant flew up, and the air around it began to crackle with ozone.

''Ornack, use Self-Replicate, followed by Transform, and then use Dragon Spear!'' Ash called.

''Ornack Ornack Ornack.'' Ornack said, seperating into fourteen identical copies, who all transformed. ''Zapokrant!'' they all said simultaneously. A long, emerald green spear appeared in their wings, and they launched them at the real Zapokrant.

''Zapokrant, use Protect.'' Jason said calmly. Zapokrant obliged, and a green circular shield appeared in front of it. Ornack had stopped the Transform, remembering the steps that he and Ash had trained into him for this attack.

''Ornack, use Teleport on the spears!'' Ash called. Ornack smiled, and his mismatched eyes turned blue. The spears disappeared.

''There's the Teleport.'' Jason said. He had expected this move since the beginning of the battle. ''You're too predictable, Ash. Zapokrant, turn around, and use Protect again.'' Jason ordered. Zapokrant obeyed, readying for the attack.

Ash didn't seem fazed. ''You assume too much about your opponent, Jason. Ornack, reveal the spears, and set them on fire.''

Ornack's eyes glowed blue again, and the now-flaming spears reappeared, right behind Zapokrant, who was still turned around. Zapokrant saw the movement, and his yellow eyes widened in surprise. He whirled around, but the spears had gotten inside of the Protect. They hit, sticking to Zapokrant's metalloid skin around his head and chest. They were still on fire, and now they also sparked with bursts of electricity. Zapokrant couldn't take the power from them, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd was silent. This was the first time Jason had a Pokemon faint in eleven years.

''Well, Jason. It seems you've lost your first Pokemon to a 'kid'. How does that feel?'' Ash asked. Jason stood still, looking at the downed Zapokrant. He looked back at Ash, and smiled.

''Well done, Ash. It looks like we'll have a real battle after all.'' he said, returning Zapokrant. ''I think it's time to show you that one Pokemon won't make me lose. Come on out, X-reaper.''

''X-reaper!'' Jason's X-reaper was a full foot taller than Ash's, and its stick had three blades instead of two. The air around it was dark and cold.

''Ornack, remember our training with my X-reaper. Aim for the left blade.'' Ash said quietly. Unfortunately, X-reaper heard it, and began to spin its triple-blade reaping stick so that it was impossible to find the left blade. ''Oh, well. Ornack, use Mimic.''

''Ornack.'' Ornack learned X-reaper's Shadow Blast move in place of Mimic.

''Ornack, use Shadow Blast!'' Ash called. Ornack's torso began to glow purple, and it launched a powerful purple beam of energy at X-reaper.

''X-reaper, use Soul Reap.'' Jason said.

X-reaper looked at his Trainer reluctantly, knowing the outcome of this move. His reaping stick glowed black, and each of the three blades elongated and sharpened. It swiftly dodged the Shadow Blast, getting close to Ornack, and slashed wickedly at Ornack's heart. It waited. After a few seconds, it was obvious the Soul Reap wasn't working.

Ornack looked at X-reaper. ''**Your Trainer really doesn't know that Ornack don't have souls?**'' he asked. X-reaper shrugged.

''**He's been acting very impulsive lately. He knows Ash's skills. He's wary of what your Trainer can do.**'' X-reaper responded.

''Ornack, use Iron Punch!'' Ash called. Ornack shrugged, and punched X-reaper with a glowing silver fist. X-reaper flew back and hit the wall. He got up, seemiingly unharmed.

''X-reaper, let's end this with Blind Rage!'' Jason called. X-reaper's eyes closed, and when they opened, they were pure red. He leapt at Ornack, mindlessly slashing with his reaping stick.

Ash could see that Ornack was taking heavy damage. He noticed something. A weak spot. ''Ornack, grab the reaping stick and jump in the air!'' he called. Ornack nodded, executing the orders perfectly. The next time X-reaper slashed out, Ornack grabbed one of the blades with his strong arms and jumped into the air.

''Now use Submission, followed by Seismic Toss!''

Ornack began to spin wildly, causing X-reaper to fall from the Blind Rage and get extremely dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the spinning. Ornack held X-reaper by his reaping stick above him, and tossed downward with all his power. X-reaper hit the ground with a crack, splitting the ground where he laanded in a large crater. ''Now, let's end this with Giga Impact!''

Ornack's body began to glow orange. He rolled in a ball and plummeted straight down, directly above X-reaper, who was barely conscious. He slammed into the Soul Stealerr Pokemon, causing an explosion that blanketed the entire Stadium in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, X-reaper was claerly fainted at the bottom of a huge crater, and Ornack was still charged up, though he had taken heavy damage.

''And Jason finds himself with another defeat!'' the announcer called. Once again, the crowd was silent.

''Return, X-reaper. You're doing great, Ash. It looks like I might have trouble with this later on. Now, though, I'm not letting you break my record. Come on out, Carbunator!''

''Car bun!'' the Lunar Pokemon said, showing the moon's reflection in its intelligent eyes.

''Carbunator, use Lunar Blast!'' Jason called.

Carbunator's black back crests glowed with light as it gathered its stored energy. It shot a beam of pure white energy from its mouth, glowing with the power of the moon. It hit Ornack in the chest, and he finally fainted.

''And Ornack is down with one shot from Carbunator's Lunar Blast!'' the announcer said.

''Return, Ornack. You did great. Come on out, Bloomanther!'' Ash called.

''Bloom an ther!'' Bloomanther said softly, ready to battle.

''Bloomanther, use Sunny Day, followed by SolarBeam!'' Ash called. Bloomanther's eyes brightened, and the air around the Stadium did as well. Bloomanther shot an already formed SolarBeam at Carbunator, who looked like he had been drained of energy somehow. It collided with his head, and he flew backwards.

''Carbunator, use Lunar Blast again! Take that Bloomanther down!'' Jason called.

Carbunator's back crests glowed again, but nothing happened. He seemed to be completely out of lunar energy.

''It appears that Sunny Day has drained Carbunator of his lunar powers.'' the announcer clarified.

''Alright. Bloomanther, use Attract, followed by Triple Shot!'' Ash called.

''Bloom an ther!'' Bloomanther winked, and a large number of pink heart rims shot out at Carbunator, whose eyes turned into hearts. Bloomanther shot three beams of green energy, which hit Carbunator on his head, chest, and stomach. He wasn't very affected, but he was still shocked from the loss of his lunar reserves.

In the stands...

''You know, for being as dense as a brick, Ash sure loves that strategy. He's had Bloomanther use Attract in every battle it's been in.'' May said.

''He knows it's a good strategy. After all, it hasn't failed yet.'' Cilan said. Iris remained intently watching the battle.

Back in the Stadium...

''Carbunator, use Hyper Beam on yourself!'' Jason said. Carbunator just looked at him, with hearts still replacing his eyes.

''Bloomanther, let's finish this with SolarBeam! Keep it up!'' Ash called.

Bloomanther shot a nonstop SolarBeam that continued until Carbunator had fainted.

''And Carbunator is unable to battle! That makes Jason have only three Pokemon left, so we will have a break.'' the announcer said. The audience was shocked. Yet again, Ash had been able to defeat another of Jason's Pokemon. They knew that this teenager from Kanto was much more than he let on.

* * *

**Next chapter, a new character will be revealed, so be aware.**


	12. Betrayal By A Friend

I was simply walking through Dark Forest, looking for new Pokemon to catch. I was a human then, a Pokemon Trainer who had been completely oblivious to what would soon happen.

''Wait up, Doran. If you keep going so fast, you won't see everything. And Francis is getting tired.'' my best friend, a wild girl named Ella, said from somewhere in the trees. We had been friends since I, literally, ran into her treehouse in this very forest, over three years ago. At that time, she had never met another human being, and spoke Pokespeech, but not English. We had become friends quickly, each teaching the other. She had taught me the ways of the forest, and I had taught her about modern ideas like Pokeballs and clothes. Ella's best friend was always with her, a Styrma that she had called Francis, though she never explained why.

''Ella, we haven't seen anything remotely interesting for hours. This forest is practically dead.'' I answered. Just then, as if to prove my point, we wandered into a huge clearing, in which all the trees were blackened, broken stumps and a strange gray fog hung in the air. All the occasional calls of forest Pokemon ceased as we entered the clearing. I felt a shiver run down my back when we got near the clearing.

''Where are we?'' Ella asked. I vaguely recognized the clearing, though I didn't know why. I checked my Pokenav.

''A place in the center of Dark Forest. It's called Dead Man's Alley.'' I said, ''Doesn't sound like a very friendly place, does it?''

''This place is creepy. Let's get out of here.'' Ella said worriedly.

''Yeah. Come on.'' I said, but, just before I turned around, I saw a shadow rise up from the ground. It solidified, revealing a tall, black being. It had black, shadowy robes and a strange semimetal helmet that revealed only two pure red eyes. It had long claws in the place of hands. The creature rushed quickly, too quickly to be human, at me, and pinned me to the ground by my neck.

''**What are you doing here?**'' it asked in a terrifying voice, laced with venomous steel. ''**Do you know what happens to those who cross this clearing?**''

''Please, don't hurt him.'' Ella said desperately, holding a long stick in trembling hands.

The creature looked at her, but didn't loosen its grip on my neck. ''**It is not me who you should worry about. There is one who you cannot trust, one of your greatest friends. I was told of you by Xyrule himself. You will be subject to a betrayal.**'' I remembered the shiver when we entered here.

The monster released my throat. ''**My name is David, though I am now known as Darkell, the Guardian of the Xyrullean Forests. Though most consider me a danger.**'' Darkell's helmet began to shift, until a face was clearly seen. Darkell had crazy raven hair and large blue eyes. ''Is my son still alive?'' David asked, his eyes pleading.

''Who is your son?'' I asked. I realized that, underneath his rough exterior, Darkell wasn't that bad. That showed from his sad look. David had completely transformed, and he now looked completely human.

''His name is Ash Ketchum.'' David said, as if that explained it all.

''I've never heard of him. Sorry.'' I lied. David looked down.

''I suspected as such. Listen, you had better leave Dark Forest. You're not safe here. No one is ever safe in Dark Forest.'' David said, in a voice that showed both pleading and commanding. ''You can believe me. I've been cursed to live here for sixteen years now. I know the Forests' dangers well.''

Ella and I took the hint. We ran out of the clearing as fast as possible, not stopping until we exited the forest.

''Maybe we should try Deep Forest. I heard it has nicer scenery.'' I said, trying to diffuse the situation.

''No more forests. Please.'' Ella said. This was a much more serious comment than it sounds, considering she had lived in Dark Forest for her entire life until we met.

''No more. Let's go to Corrinth. It's only a few miles away.'' I said. Ella nodded, and we began walking.

After a while, we entered the city limits of Corrinth. My Propanozark came out, floating next to me.

''Propan zark Propan.'' he said. He seemed edgier than usual. He usually acted nervous, but now, he was shifting in a very strange way, as if he expected something bad to happen.

''Propanozark, there's nothing wrong. We're out of Dark Forest and in Corrinth.'' I said. Propanozark looked worriedly at me and made a nervous growl.

''Pokemon operate at a different level than humans, Doran. Propanozark might not even be thinking about Dark Forest.'' Ella said. She knew a lot about Pokemon, seeing as she had thought she was one until we met.

I looked at Propanozark, and sighed. ''Well, take it easy, okay? Everything's fine.'' I told him. He nodded at me, and went back to looking uneasily at the road.

''I see your Propanerus evolved.'' a familiar voice said. A man who was about eighteen years old, had wild black hair, and had striking blue eyes walked up.

''Hi, Carter. How's your brother?'' I replied. Propanozark noticed him, bent low to the ground, and hissed like an angry cat. Carter jumped back. ''Propanozark! Don't hiss like that! Carter's a friend.'' I returned Propanozark to his Pokeball. ''Sorry about him. He's really nervous about something.''

''It's okay. And Ash is fine. He entered the Palmo League. The finals are tomorrow.'' Carter said, forgetting instantly about Propanozark. It ran in his family. ''Of course, he's still completely insane when it comes to Pokemon.''

Carter just now noticed Ella. ''And who is this?'' he asked. Ella looked away, fingering one of her Pokeballs.

''Ella. She's a new friend of mine. She's shy near people.'' I said. ''Ella, Carter is a friend. He's fine.''

Ella looked back at Carter, not making eye contact. She made the same low growl that Propanozark had made. She looked at me, and began speaking in Pokespeech. ''**He's not trustworthy, Doran. I think he's the one Darkell warned us about. He's the one that will betray you.**''

''So, your newest friend speaks Pokespeech, huh? You know, she acts a lot like Ash does. Looks like him, too. Same wild fire in the eyes, same raw battle skills. Perhaps you're a relative.'' Carter said. He tossed an Ultra Ball. An Armando came out.

''Arman do!'' it said, slicing the air with wicked-looking swordlike hands. The hands changed into a more human version, except they pulsated like jelly. It was at least twice as tall as a normal Armando, reaching fifteen feet at least. It smirked when it saw Ella and me.

''Let's see how well you battle now, Doran.'' Carter said. A Grassenck walked from behind him, her eyes glowing blue. The scenery changed, and we teleported into a huge, dark room. Hidden lights turned on, revealing a huge Gym battle design on the floor. Grassenck teleported with Carter to the other side of the stage, and returned herself to a Dark Ball. Carter was now wearing all black, and had a microphone connected to his ear and hung next to his mouth. ''Send out a Pokemon. This battle will be high-stakes, so you had better cooperate.'' Carter raised a hand, and Ella was trapped in a cage that had appeared out of thin air. I turned to help, but Carter raised his hand again, and I froze. He moved me with telekinetic powers to face him again. ''Choose a Pokemon, or the wild girl will die for certain. I am a part of Team Meteor now, Doran. My name is now Hades. And Black Death wants you dead. He will take you if you battle or not, so I have a bet for you. I know that you currently only have three Pokemon in your team, so I'll only use three as well. If you don't battle, you and Ella will both die. If you battle, you have better options. I have a high place in Team Meteor. Black Death's Boss gave me powers beyond human ability. I can change what happens to you, if I wish to. So listen closely. If you win this battle, then I will let both of you go, and give you amnesty from future Team Meteor interactions. If you lose, then I get to kill you both.''

I realized that this battle was the only way we could escape. I looked at Ella, who nodded.

''I believe in you, Doran. You can win.'' she said. I turned back to Carter, and took a Pokeball from my belt.

''Then I'll just have to win, won't I, Hades?'' I asked. I tossed the Pokeball, releasing my Vandecarn.

''Van de carn!'' he said, crossing his arms.

''I'll use Armando.'' Hades said. His huge Armando stepped into the stage.

''Vandecarn, use Hidden Power!'' I called.

''Van de.'' Vandecarn said. His body began to glow purple, and he rushed towards Armando.

Hades didn't even blink. ''Armando, use Focus Punch.'' he said. Just before Vandecarn hit the War Pokemon, Armando swung his fist at the Fighting-Psychic-Type.

''Caarn!'' Vandecarn cried as he was flung backwards into the wall, unconscious.

''It looks like this will be easier than I thought. You never cease to surprise me, do you?'' Hades asked.

''Grr.'' I said, ''Return, Vandecarn. It looks like I'll have to send out my strong Pokemon. Come on out, Liopela!''

''Liio!'' Liopela's watery voice said. The huge Cryptid Pokemon looked just like a Plesiosaurus, only it had a huge black crest on its neck and head.

''Liopela, use Hyperian Blast!'' I called. Liopela nodded, and shot a huge blast of water that was so hot, it froze the very air around it.

''Armando, use Protect, followed by Focus Punch.'' Hades hadn't even broken a sweat, thought this battle was much more intense than it seems to any who weren't actually in it.

''Mando.'' Armando was covered in a green bubble of energy as the Hyperian Blast rocketed toward him. It barreled straight through the barrier, but did hardly any damage to the powerful War Pokemon. The water from the blast swirled around him, keeping him covered but allowing him to breathe.

''Armando, use Macheteer at max power. Show that Liopela what happens to those who cross our path.'' Hades said.

''Mando.'' Armando's arms turned into huge double axes, and he began to rotate them, creating a fanlike motion. He began to walk nearer to Liopela, who looked to me for an order.

''Liopela, use Holy Water!'' I called. Liopela blurbled in response, and shot jets of water from the ground, glowing with a tinge of red. The jets hit Armando, who brushed it off like it was nothing.

''Armando, use-'' Hades was about to issue a new order when Armando collapsed. The Hyperian Blast water was glowing red, visibly sapping energy from the War Pokemon. Armando made a roar, and fainted.

''Grr. Return, Armando. I'll deal with you later.'' Hades said fiercely. ''You fight well, Doran. But let's see you try to defeat my next Pokemon. Come on out, Polterist.''

''Polter ist.'' the Polterist said in a spooky voice that reverberated through the large room.

''Polterist, use Feint (maybe Pursuit. Whichever one makes the user disappear into shadows and attack from somewhere else, similar to Shadow Strike), followed by Outrage. Bring that Liopela down.'' Hades said.

Polterist disappeared into the shadows, and Liopela was hit in the face by a hyperpowered attack from the small Polterist. She couldn't hold up against the powerful barrage that the Poltergeist Pokemon unleashed. She was hit one more time, and flew backwards into the wall, just like Vandecarn had moments before.

''Pela.'' Liopela said, with swirls for her eyes.

I started to grow more worried. I knew that Propanozark was my last Pokemon, and he might not trust me anymore. He had tried to warn me about Carter, and I had disbelieved him. I looked at Ella, who was currently pacing the cage, looking worriedly at me. ''Return, Liopela. Come on out, Propanozark.'' I sighed. Propanozark came out, hissing still at Carter.

''Propanozark, use Night Fury, followed by Dark Force!'' I called, expecting Propanozark to ignore the command.

Surprisingly, Propanozark listened, and with more effectiveness than usual. He sprang into action, causing Polterist to faint in a matter of seconds.

''Alright. Let's end the warm-up. Come on out, Astatite.'' Hades said.

''As ta tite.'' the Lethal Bite Pokemon called, spitting deadly venom everywhere.

''Astatite, I'm getting weary of this battle. Use Poison Fang on Doran.'' Hades said. Astatite nodded, turning towards me. Its fangs glowed purple, and it leapt at me.

I wish I could say I stood there bravely awaiting death, but I can't. I screamed as loud as I could as the lethal poisonous fangs found a target.


	13. The Transformation, A Quest, And A Death

I never felt the pain of the Poison Fang's entry. I heard a screech, and looked up. Propanozark had taken the bite for me. Astatite let go and strode back to its Master. I ran to Propanozark and tried to help him sit up as the poison made its way from his neck to his heart.

''Return, Propanozark. The Pokeball will heal you.'' I said.

Hades returned his Astatite and laughed. ''Well, it looks like you lost. That means I get to kill you. Goodbye, Doran.'' Hades's eyes began to glow purple, and pain racked Ella's and my form. I managed to look up through half-closed eyelids at him.

''You...don't...have to...do this, Carter.'' I managed to say.

''Yes, I do, Doran. You present too much of a threat to Team Meteor.'' Hades said. His eyes glowed sharper, and even more pain entered my body. Suddenly, his microphone issued a strange, low voice. Hades touched the earpiece with two fingers to let the signal get better. ''Are you sure, Master?'' More sounds. ''Alright. You got lucky today, Doran. My Master wants you and Ella alive. But he only wants Ella as a human.'' The pain stopped as quickly as it had come. Hades's eyes turned red, and a strange feeling went through my spine. Everything seemed to grow, and my hearing got much more acute. I felt my arms and legs shrink as well. ''You look very nice as a Flarett, Doran. You should consider it an improvement. Goodbye. Hopefully for you, this will be the last you ever see me. Because I hold a grudge against you like no other.''

The scene disappeared as Ella and I were teleported away.

Back in Corrinth...

''Doran! Are you okay? Does it hurt?'' Ella asked, picking me up carefully.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was, ''Flare.'' I made a startled face when I realized I was unable to speak. I coughed, spitting fire accidentally.

In my thoughts...

_Ella, there's someone who can help. But he's in the Palmo League. I'm sure that Ash can undo this. He's fixed things like this before. Please, try to understand._

Back in Corrinth...

It turns out that my newfound Psychic powers projected my thoughts in the form of telepathy. Ella nodded.

''We'll try to convince him to help you. Where is he staying?'' Ella asked.

_The Pokemon Center near the Training Fields. About half a mile away._ I thought.

Ella carefully placed me in her backpack and started walking.

In the Pokemon Center, third person Point of View...

Ash Ketchum figured it would be a normal day after his Palmo League battle with Jason. This was a half-hour break signalling that the battle was in its halfway stage, as Jason had only three Pokemon left. He decided to use the time to rest his Pokemon and himself instead of training. He knew very well the outcome of too much continuous training.

Of course, with him, no day was normal. Only a few minutesafter he had healed his Pokemon team, a strange girl with a Flarett in her backpack came in and walked right up to him. The Flarett started to shake a little when it saw him.

''Are you Ash Ketchum?'' she asked.

''Yes. Why?'' Ash replied, returning his team to his belt. He had another Flarett who was nearly identical to the one the girl had. It jumped off his shoulder and walked up to the girl's Flarett.

''_Hello. Are you and your Pokemon Trainer new here?_ '' it asked. It looked at Ash after a pause. Ash looked back.

''It seems that my brother is up to more of his tricks again. Is that why you came?'' he asked. The girl nodded.

''Yes. He was changed into a Pokemon by Carter.'' she said.

Ash sat down and motioned for the girl to do the same. She accepted, holding the Flarett on her lap. ''Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. A transformation of this skill is beyond me. Only Carter can lift it now. How did he come to get these powers?'' Ash said. The Flarett looked down at this, ears losing their sturdiness. He was clearly saddened that Ash couldn't help.

''He said he got 'special powers' from someone who controls Black Death of Team Meteor. He joined that evil place, and now calls himself 'Hades'. He would have killed both of us, but his 'Master', as he called it, told him not to. He said he wanted us alive, but he didn't want Doran to be human.''

Ash thought about the problem. ''Hmm...Maybe...One second. I need to trade Pokemon. I think I know exactly who can help you.'' Ash went to the PC box that Trainers could use to trade Pokemon and made a trade. A Master Ball replaced his Pokeball. He tossed the ball. Out came a thing that was the literal body of a Paradox.

''**Yes?**'' it asked, and then noticed the girl and Doran the Flarett. ''**I see the problem. Unfortunately, I cannot reverse what my powers do unless it is a large-scale destruction. This transformation is too small to reverse with my powers. Hades still believes that I am evil, I see. The only way to reverse this is to embark on a dangerous quest. To reverse my abilities, you must go to the Bottom Realms and convince Flarimist to give you his staff. Bring the staff to me, and your human form will be restored. You should allow Ella to go. She will be able to help you. And remember, anything is possible if you believe it to be so.**''

_What's the catch?_ Doran asked telepathically.

''**If you fail, you may die.**'' Dillemel responded emotionlessly.

''And if we decide not to go on the quest?'' Ella asked.

''**Then Doran will die for certain. This type of transformation will destroy his soul gradually. If the curse is completed, then his soul will be extinguished. That is certain. One must take risks to succeed. A wise ruler once told me, 'Life without risk is life without choices.' That is why risks exist. To allow all of us, man, God, or Pokemon, to go through our lives with conscience.**''

''I would suggest that you take the quest. I can come with you, if it will help you succeed.'' Ash said.

''But, you're battle...'' Ella said, not wanting to push too hard for help.

''A battle is a battle. It can be retried. The life of a friend, well, that is irreplaceable. And besides, I am a personal friend of Flarimist. Maybe I can help convince him to give his staff to you.''

''**Then it is set. You three will go to the Bottom Realms and recieve Flarimist's staff. Once it is in my possession, Doran will be cured. I will make the arrangements for you to leave. Goodbye, and good luck.**'' Dillemel said. His eyes glowed red, and the last half of the finals battle was postponed later for a ''mysterious black cloud.''

''Where do we start?'' Ella asked. Doran got fidgety, and pointed an antenna at the computer. ''What about the computer?'' Ella asked. Doran rolled his eyes and jumped down from her shoulder, going up to the computer. He tapped the keyboard with his antenna, typing _Where is the entrance to the Bottom Realms?_ in Google.

''That won't work.'' Ash warned. Still, over ten thousand search results popped up. The first one was by someeone called ''Flay R. Mist''.

_Flay R. Mist's Article..._

_On The Bottom Realms_

_The Bottom Realms are the home of the Devil known as Flarimist, also known as the Hadean Guardian, Prince of Darkness, and the Emperor of the Bottom Realms. The only physical entrance to the Bottom Realms is at Mount Firem, or Stark Mountain. However, no one who has descended the volcano has ever survived._

The article listed more information about the Bottom Realms and Flarimist. Ash, Ella, Doran, and Dillemel began to get bored when, near the end, they found an interesting piece, mentioning Ash.

_Though no human has ever seen Flarimist, one individual, known as the Chosen One, has seen him, and taught him all he had done wrong in his long life. And I tell him, the secret to entering the Bottom Realms lies in the spirit of your friends. I know that eventually, I will see you here in the Bottom Realms, though not as a dead spirit. And when we do meet again, remember, there are always worse enemies than there are now. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer._

_Flay R. Mist_

_The secret lies in your friendship. Your heart knows the answer. _Doran thought. Ash looked down.

''Xyrule once told me that for every evil, good will rise against it. There is only one place that has enough good to balance Flarimist's powers. The Gateway to Kharkoul. It must seperate to enter the Bottom Realms somehow.'' Ash said.

''**My birthplace. I remember, from my childhood, the Gateway. Flarimist named it that when he was the age I was last time I saw him. I know where the Gateway is now. Come. You must get there before it closes for the year.**'' Dillemel said.

''The Gateway doesn't close, Dillemel. It didn't last time I was there.

Dillemel teleported the group, not bothering to answer the comment. They appeared in an unfamiliar part of Deep Forest.

''This isn't the place it was in last time I went there.'' Ash said. He didn't like the feeling of emptiness coming from the Power Plate. It was as if Xyrule's essence was...No. It was just nerves.

''**The Gateway is never in the same place for more than a few days at a time.**'' Dillemel replied. He pointed at a spot in the trees. They started to waver in a large circular pattern. ''**The Gateway is closing! Quickly! You must get in now!**''

Ash, Ella, and Doran jumped in as soon as the blue energy split, flying in all directions. Ash tapped the spot where it had been. It was now just another solid piece of obsidian on the walls of the Bottom Realms.

''Well, we won't be getting back that way.'' Ash said, turning around. Ella and Doran did as well. The three opened their mouths in surprise. The place they had entered was not flames and souls as the Bottom Realms was. This room was made of dark obsidian, inset everywhere with glittering gemstones. Diamonds, rubies, onyx, opal, you name it, it was there, plus a few that man had never discovered.

''Welcome back, Xyrule!'' a deep, throaty voice greeted. A large red dragon walked into the room. Tambora, the Guardian of the Bottom Realms. He was looking straight at Ash.

''I-I'm not Xyrule.'' Ash said. ''We came to see Flarimist.''

''Of course you are Xyrule. You possess the Power Plate, and you knew how to enter the Gateway.'' Tambora said. Ash took out the Power Plate, which was as gray as dust now that Xyrule's essence had faded. Of course, Ash didn't know that the God Pokemon was dead.

''Xyrule gave this to me, along with teaching me how to use my abilities, a year ago. He's my friend.''

''Ash Ketchum, I know who you are. I can see into your soul as easily as an open book. Your spirit is filled with the adventures and friendships of your life. I know that, when Xyrule faded, he gave his life-force to you.'' Tambora said. Ash was speechless.

''F-faded?'' he asked fearfully, hoping he was wrong about the meaning.

''His Destiny was fulfilled. He is gone.'' Tambora said. ''Now, I know you are impatient to help your friend Doran, so please, follow me.''

The three followed the great Dragon King, with Dragor (he had come out of his Pokeball) talking with Tambora, who was his father. The hallways changed from gemmed obsidian to the characteristic fire of the Underworld. Strangely, Ash, Ella, and Doran didn't feel scared or nervous at all here.

Eveltually, Tambora lead the group through the maze of twisting tunnels to the throne room, where Flarimist sat, looking at something on the wall. He noticed the group walk in, and rose. ''**_Ash Ketchum. I have expected that you would come someday. Look at the wall. What do you see?_** '' Flarimist asked. Ash looked to where the Hadean Guardian was pointing.

''I see the Great Prophecy.'' Ash said honestly. Somehow, he knew that this would be the only way to get the staff. Playing Flarimist's game.

''**_And what does it tell you? What does its exact words say?_** '' Flarimist egged on.

''It says: The Enemy, the Evil One Will return with a vengeance. His return set by the Chosen One, Who must teach him repentance. Should the Evil King be truly returning, The World will indeed fall, Unless He sees reason From the Chosen One's own call. Death by three, caused by the Evil One. Should the Chosen One fail, The End of Earth be gone. No other mmay stop the King Of Evil, not alone. With Friendship's help, and belief see, His Destiny is set in stone. I can't read the last part.'' Ash said. He had lied about the last part. He could understand it completely, but he didn't want it to be true.

Flarimist sat back down, beckoning for the trio to do the same. Two chairs formed out of the liquid fire churning around the walls. ''**_That Prophecy tells of the one who will defeat me. I know it is you, Ash. Therefore, I have to kill you. However, I have not forgotten that you spared me a year ago. And so, I will allow your death to be quick and painless, and I will ensure that you do not end up here._**'' Flarimist pointed his staff at Ash's heart. The end began to glow bright green. Doran's ears perked up as he thought up a plan. He knew he had to save Ash. His own curse as a Flarett was less important than saving the one who could destroy the most evil thing in the Xyrullean Complex. Just as soon as Flarimist's staff shot out a powerful burst of green energy, Doran leapt in front of it, taking the blast himself. He was trapped in the air by the green beam of power, twisting in pain. Flarimist frowned angrily, and flicked the staff. Doran flew into a wall, laying still. Ella ran over to him while Flarimist walked over to Ash, who had been pinned down by Tambora on orders by Flarimist. Tambora's toxic drool was only inches from Ash's face. Flarimist had left his staff on his throne of skulls. ''**_So, your friends think they can save you? Well, then. A quick and painless death is no way to go for you. I see you are already missing an arm. Maybe you should lose a leg as well. Tambora, his left leg is too balanced. Take some off of it, could you?_** '' Flarimist said. Tambora smiled wickedly. He made a drool line on Ash's left hip, and the flesh began to burn away as the poison etched its way through. Ash screamed and passed out from the pain as the leg fell away. ''**_Excellent job, Tambora. Now, bring these three to the Core. They are useless now._**'' Tambora nodded and picked the two humans and Doran the Flarett up in his mouth, moving to a new tunnel. Ella was crying, refusing to let go of the unmoving Doran, and Ash was still passed out. Or was he? Wait, he shifted. He was looking at the emerald staff sitting on the throne when Tambora turned a corner, and the room was gone.

Ash woke up from a jolt. He groaned in pain as the flames of the Bottom Realms mixed with the agony of a lost leg. He was hanging from Tambora's mouth, along with the other two. Ella seemed to also be hanging stiffly, as if her back was made from a board.

''Is everyone here?'' he asked. Tambora maade a noise, telling him to be quiet. Ella nodded.

I have it. she mouthed.

What? Ash mouthed back. Ella reached into her shirt and pulled out Flarimist's emerald staff. Tambora's eyes widened and he dropped the trio, backing away slightly. He made an angry roar and lunged. Ella held the staff over her head, and brought it down toward the ground. Tambora made a sound as if to say, _Don't!_ Ella stopped just before the emerald staff hit the ground. A shockwave blasted outward, knocking Tambora back but not Doran or Ash, who was currently trying to cover his leg wound.

Flarimist came in and saw Tambora knocked uncinscious on the opposite wall. ''**_WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LOUSY LOSER OF A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DRAGON!? I GIVE YOU A SIMPLE ORDER TO DETAIN PRISONERS, AND YOU'RE BEATEN BY A CRAZY GIRL AND A MAN WITH TWO LIMBS MISSING!? YOU HAD BETTER GET OUT OF HERE NOW, OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR SOUL RIGHT HERE, AND ESCORT IT TO THE ABYSS MYSELF!'' _**This was clearly a huge punishment, because Tambora slinked fearfully out of the room like a kitten who had just been beaten. Flarimist saw Ella holding his staff, and made a beckoning motion. ''**_Now, give it here, Ella. You don't want to get hurt, do you?_** '' Ella hit the Devil in the head with the long staff. It didn't hurt him, but it made him madder than he had been ten seconds ago at Tambora. He grabbed the staff's gemstone and pulled, forcing Ella closer. Ash and Doran were both unable to help, so they just watched. Doran had been woken up by Flarimist's yelling, which could literally wake the dead.

''A friend of mine needs this to survive, Flarimist. I'm not letting you have it.'' Ella shoved the pointed end of the staff like a spear into Flarimist's stomach, where it stuck out the other end. Flarimist looked at it with an expression of shock. He looked back at Ella with an expression of extreme anger, and swiped at her face with burning white claws. Ella's very soul was dragged away by the claws, and her body collapsed, loosining off of the staff. Flarimist pulled it out of his stomach and pointed it at Ash again. The end glowed green again, but nothing happened.

''**_What!? How...?_** '' Flarimist asked incredulously. Ash pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small ring with an emerald on it, engraved with an X. He managed to use his arm to put it on his ring finger, and it began to glow. A long emerald staff appeared in his outstretched hand. ''**_A fake. You replaced my staff with a fake, and took the real one yourself._** '' Ash nodded gravely. He pointed the real staff at Flarimist.

''You will never kill another soul, Flarimist.'' Ash said wealy, his missing leg finally getting the better of him. Before he collapsed, he managed to send out a shot from the staff. It was enormous, and burned with white fire. It hit Flarimist, who screamed as the blazing move hit him. He began to fall apart. Ash's vision went blurry and eventually faded as the pain pulled him into a dreamless sleep. His last memory was Flarimist rising from the ground, completely unharmed.

''He's breathing! Ash, come on. You can do it.'' a voice said. Ash's eyes shifted as he started to wake up. The voice he recognized as Iris's, but she wasn't in the Bottom Realms.

Ash opened his eyes, adjusting quickly to the sudden light. Iris had tears in her eyes. ''You're alive!'' She pulled Ash into a hug, still crying. She noticed the ring engraved with an X. ''Xyrule kept his promise!''

Long ago, Xyrule had given Ash the Power Ring, his other Energy Item, as a promise that Ash was protected from being destroyed in the Bottom Realms for all eternity.

''What day is it?'' Ash asked, returning the hug. He was too worn out to resist, anyway, and his remaining leg throbbed painfully. Strangely, the missing leg didn't hurt at all, only feeling numb and senseless. He touched the Power Ring, and Flarimist's staff appeared in his hand. ''I need to help Doran.''

''Who?'' Iris asked, relieved that Ash was perfectly fine. Well, as fine as he could be with one arm and leg.

''A former friend of my brother's. He was turned into a Flarett. That's why I left. I had to help him. The curse was tearing his soul apart.'' Ash said. ''Where are they?''

''David's talking with Doran right now. Ella couldn't make it. Flarimist's Soul Reap did its job.'' Iris said. ''You have a brother?''

''Yeah. His name is Carter. I never saw any real need to tell anyone about him, since we went our seperate ways when he began his Pokemon journey when I was six. He's the reason why Doran is a Flarett, and indirectly why I currently have Flarimist's staff in my hand. Dillemel said that only Flarimist's staff has the power to reverse his own powers. Where is Dillemel, anyway?''

''**I'm right here. And once you give me the staff, I can save Doran. I can also regrow your leg, Ash.**'' Dillemel said. After he said that, David walked in with Doran on his shoulder. Doran looked sad, his ears drooping and he was looking down.

''Doran told me what happened. And it was a brave thing you did, risking your life just to ensure that Doran could be human once more. You know the Great Prophecy, correct?'' David said.

''Yes. It said I was the one who would have to kill Flarimist. At least, the part that Xyrule told me means that. But Flarimist showed me the full Prophecy. I don't think it means me, or that it involves Flarimist.'' Ash said.

''Can you recall the last half? It is the most important piece.'' David said.

Ash thought for a few seconds. ''For every Evil, there is Good. For every Wrong, there is a Right. For every famine, there is food. And Courage and Heart will win the fight. The Enigma King will rise again. And Death and Chaos end our kin. The Ancient Three will choose a man, Who they know can save the land. The Chosen One will then decide To fight, abandon, or abide. He must seek power with his friends To stop the Enigma King's new reign. And should he choose to stay, By his choices, preserve or raze. What can it mean?''

''Do not worry about it for now. Maybe you should get something to replace your leg for now. You have a battle to finish.'' David said.


	14. The World-Famous Pteranodart

''I'll give you the staff later, okay, Dillemel? For now, I have to finish what I started: the Palmo League.'' Ash said. Dillemel nodded somewhat stiffly.

_This is becoming tedious. I need the staff if I am to complete my plan._ he thought. ''**Go on. I will aid David in protecting Doran.**'' he said. Ash thanked him, and left, held up on Iris's shoulder.

''I can't wait to finish the Palmo League!'' Ash said after a few minutes of walking like this.

''Ash, you need to worry about your leg for now.'' Iris said. As if on cue, Flarimist's staff, which Ash was using as extra support, changed its shape. It was now something that looked like a prosthetic leg. Ash motioned for Iris to stop, and tried fitting the new leg on. It fit perfectly, as if it had been made to fit him. Of course, it kind of was, as I wouldn't allow Ash to go to his battle with one leg.

''Well, that solves that problem.'' Ash said. He tested his new leg, standing up. It carried his thin frame well, and it caused no pain when he walked. ''Alright, let's go to the Palmo League finals!'' He began to run, with Iris chasing after him, trying to get him to slow down. He turned a corner and was gone, but Iris knew that he was at the Stadium, so she had no need for worry.

At the Stadium...

''It appears that Ash will not be participating in the last half of his battle with Jason.'' the announcer said unsurely, sweatdropping. ''This, unfortunately, means he must be disquali-''

''Wait!'' Ash interrupted, rushing into the Stadium. ''I'm here!''

''Well, then, it looks like the battle will continue after all.'' the announcer said. The crowd cheered that the battle could continue, and finally have a result.

''Come on out, Bloomanther!'' Ash called.

''Bloom an ther!''

''Come on out, Sephulcreo.'' Jason said.

''Se phulcreo.'' Sephulcreo said in a deep, draconian voice. He stretched his huge wings to their farthest extent, more than eighty feet of thin membrane.

''The first who will issue their order will be Ash!'' the announcer called.

_He's going to use his Attract strategy again. Good thing one of Sephulcreo's abilities is Ignorance. Attract will have a hard time affecting him. _Jason thought. He had based his entire battle plan on the sureness that Ash would give the order for Attract. After all, Sephulcreo was male.

''Bloomanther, use Shockwave!'' Ash called.

''What!?'' Jason asked incredulously. Bloomanther slammed the ground with a brown fist, sending an impact wave outward.

''Now, use an Agility-Focus Punch combo!'' Ash continued, ''Followed by a SolarBeam!''

The attacks slammed into Sephulcreo before Jason could react. He shook himself out of the shock and formulated a new plan.

''Sephulcreo, use Reversal, followed by your Volt Tackle-Giga Impact combo!'' Jason called. Sephulcreo's body glowed green as it switched its HP damage to Bloomanther, and then its body sparked, shooting a thundering display that covered its body as it charged at Bloomanther, then jumped, rolling into a forty-foot ball, falling toward Bloomanther.

''Alright, Bloomanther. It's time to reveal your true self. Catch Sephulcreo with your Vine Whip, then use Seismic Toss, followed by DynamicPunch, followed by Outrage!'' Ash called.

Bloomanther caught Sephulcreo when he was an inch from hitting her, tossed him in the air, then jumped, followed by tossing Sephulcreo, DynamicPunching him while he was still in the air, making it look like a soccer match where Bloomanther was a player and Sephulcreo was the ball. Bloomanther's eyes turned red, and her punches increased in power. Her claws began to gow from tiny nubs to long talons, gleaming silver. Her thin, rootlike legs changed into tree trunks, and her small face changed to having a more beaklike mouth, and the flower petals turned into a tulip-designed hair tuft. She issued one last punch to Sephulcreo, and he slammed into the ground with the force of a meteorite. She landed on her feet, the Outrage gone. She looked at Ash and smiled.

''B-Bloomanther?'' Ash asked. Bloomanther smiled again.

''Ti tan bloom!'' she said.

''It appears that Bloomanther has evolved into a previously unknown Pokemon, making it the first Stage 3 Pokemon known.'' the announcer said. Professor Oak went up to him and asked a question. The announcer agreed and handed the microphone to Professor Oak.

''I am Professor Oak of the Tree Village and Professor of Kanto. Professor Olive may like to know about this new Pokemon, Ash. After the battle, you should register it in the Pokedex. That is all.'' Professor Oak handed the mike back to the announcer and retook his seat.

''What should I call you, Bloomanther?'' Ash asked. Bloomanther thought for a bit before answering.

''Titanbloom.'' she said, stretching her arms, which had grown leafy crests. Her back had seeds of many different kinds growing out of it.

''Return, Sephulcreo. Alright, Ash. It's time to send out one of my strong Pokemon. Show you power, Dartor!'' Jason called.

Out of the Ultra Ball came a ten-foot-tall humanoid with huge muscles and a targeting system on one eye. Its skin was a dull greyish-purple, and was flecked with veins, large and small. It had two small ear horns on its head, similar to Mewtwo's, only smaller.

''Daartorrr...'' it said in a voice that was specked with the power of its long years.

''And Jason reveals a Legendary Pokemon! This is the second Legendary to be revealed in this competition, so this will surely be another interesting battle, especially with Dartor's Ability.'' the announcer said, causing a few people in the audience to ask what it was. ''You'll see.'' he answered the people.

''Alright, Titanbloom! Use Leaf Blade!'' Ash called.

''Titan.'' Titanbloom's arm crests turned into elongated blades, which glowed in the sunlight. She jumped elegantly, ready to bring her blades down at Dartor's chest.

''Dartor, use Seismic Toss.'' Jason said calmly. He knew something Ash didn't right now.

Dartor leapt with incredible speed for its huge size and grabbed Titanbloom's Leaf Blades. He repeatedly smashed her into the ground, never running out of its immense stamina.

''Titanbloom!'' Ash called worriedly. Titanbloom made an agonized coo, before she fainted completely. Ash returned her. ''You did great, Titanbloom. I'm proud of you.'' Ash looked at Dartor. ''Jason, I'm not giving up that easily. Come on out, Doomraine!''

''Doomraine!'' Doomraine said. She looked at Dartor with distaste. ''**He's not much to look at. Too cocky and believes he can beat me just because I'm female. Hmph. I'll show him a good fighter.**''

''**Are you okay, Doomraine? You don't usually act like that.**'' Ash communicated to his Voice Pokemon.

''**I don't usually fight males who think they're better than the good singers just because we're peaceful. He's probably jealous because Dartor sing like talons on a blackboard. Also, his Ability is Anger Management. It causes anything around him to get mad.**'' Doomraine dug furrows in the ground with her claws. ''**Can we get on with it? I really want to shred him into little pieces.**''

Ash decided to make an order before Doomraine decided to rip _him _into shreds, missing limbs or not. ''Doomraine, use-''

''DOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!'' Doomraine shrieked, rushing at Dartor, claws ablaze. Her eyes showed burning hatred. She slashed uncommanded and unhindered at Dartor's stomach and chest, screaming curses in Pokespeech.

''Dartor, use Mega Punch.'' Jason said. The next time Doomraine went in for another slash, Dartor swung his fist at her face, causing her to fly back. She shook her head, and the anger wore off.

''**W-what happened?**'' she asked, as if coming from a trance.

''**Don't worry about it.** Now, use Flame Ball!'' Ash called, switching from Pokespeech to English perfectly. Doomraine nodded, shooting the orange energy ball at Dartor. It hit him in the stomach, causing him to fly back a few feet. He didn't even fall down, though.

''Dartor, use Dart Toss!'' Jason said. He knew that Doomraine was weakened from the exertion of her continuous Flame Claw.

''Dartor.'' Dartor took a number of long, sharp darts from hidden pockets in its skin, all tipped with purple poison. He began to swipe them at Doomraine, never swaying in its perfect accuracy.

''Doomraine, dodge those darts. Don't let them touch you!'' Ash called.

Doomraine managed to zip through the air gracefully, dodging most of the darts. One managed to graze her side, but she didn't notice it.

''Now, Doomraine! Dragon Rush!'' Ash called. Doomraine's body shifted with bluish enery, and she zoomed toward Dartor.

''Dartor, use Dart Toss again.'' Jason said.

''Dart or.'' Dartor produced more of the poisoned darts, tossing them with the same incredible accuracy. Most this time hit Doomraine, forcing her to stop the Dragon Rush. She now had darts sticking from her side and torso. She shook them off, determined to win this battle.

''Again! Dart Toss!'' Jason called.

Time slowed down once more as Ash's powers took over. It sped up again when he found a plan. ''Doomraine, catch the darts! Use Dartor's powers against him by sending them back with Treachery!'' he called. Doomraine nodded, swiftly catching every dart in her small hands. She held all fifty, tossing them back at the Dart Pokemon. The added power of the move Treachery made her accuracy flawless. All the darts hit Dartor in the chest. He flew back into the wall, heavily weakened. He got up, wobbling a little from dizziness. He pulled the darts out, tossing them on the ground (they were useless for him now).

''Dartor, let's finish Doomraine off with Fury Cutter!'' Jason called. Dartor produced two wicked-looking blades that looked like huge versions of his poison darts. He rushed t Doomraine, ready to finish his attack.

Ash quickly conversed with Doomraine in Pokespeech, and Doomraine nodded. ''Alright, let's end this with a bang! Doomraine, use Explosion!''

Doomraine's stomach began to glow yellow. She waited until Dartor was only half a foot away from her, then curled up. A bright light shone, blocking the view of the audience. When it went away, Dartor had flown until he was embedded in a wall, and Doomraine lay still, fainted as well.

''Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The Pokemon count is now two to one!'' the announcer called, and the audience was silent, as they had been each time Jason's Pokemon fainted. After eleven years of a perfect record, Jason had lost five Pokemon to someone who had never even won a single Pokemon League.

''Return, Doomraine. That was a great job you did out there.'' Ash said.

''Alright, Dartor. You deserve a good rest. Nobody learns if they don't ever lose.'' Jason said. He looked at Ash. ''Alright, Ash. You probably think you've won the battle. But let's see you defeat my last Pokemon. Pteranodart, come on out!'' Jason called, tossing a Pokeball. Out came his world-famous Pteranodart, his most powerful Pokemon. This Pteranodart had never lost a single battle, even when it was still a wild Apteryka, twenty years ago, when Jason had started his Pokemon journey.

''Dragor, it's your turn. Show them that a simple Pteranodart can't defeat you!'' Ash called, tossing his fifth Pokeball. Out came his Legendary Guardian Pokemon, who had come out at about ten feet long.

''And it is now a battle between the Legendary Dragor and Jason's world-famous Pteranodart! This will surely be an exciting battle!'' the announcer called. The crowd started to cheer, rooting about the same for each rival.

''Dragor, use Fire Fang, followed by Fire Blast!'' Ash called. Dragor made himself grow, to the surprise of the audience, and bit Pteranodart's right wing with flaming fangs. Pteranodart looked at his throat through the huge teeth, and saw as the fire of the Fire Blast built up to be shot out at him. It shot out, causing Pteranodart to fly outward, curled into a ball. The audience who had never seen Pteranodart battle were shocked, thinking he had already fainted.

''That was too easy.'' Ash told himself. Hee had seen this with wild Pokemon before. They would fool their enemy into thinking they had lost, then lash out with a surprise attack.

''Pteranodart, use Hyper Beam!'' Jason called. Pteranodart shot up into the sky, and shot a Hyper Beam more powerful than any Ash had ever seen directly at Dragor.

''Dragor, use Barrier, followed by Raging Fire!'' Ash called. Dragor put up a Barrier just in time to get hit by the Hyper Beam, only barely keeping from being destroyed. When the Hyper Beam stopped, Ash and Dragor saw their chance. Dragor's eyes turned pure red, and flames shot up from every inch of the stage. The flames hit Pteranodart, who simply flew higher.

''Pteranodart, cool Dragor off with Sheer Cold.'' Jason said. Pteranodart made a huge blizzard fill the Stadium, hitting Dragor and quenching the Raging Fire at the same time.

''Dragor is unble to-'' the announcer began. Dragor shot up into the air, encased in clear ice. His eyes were still pure red, and he melted the ice while he flew. He shot the most powerful Flame Ball he had ever made at Pteranodart, who looked up and saw the move. He swerved in the air just in time, the Flame Ball whistling only a millimeter from hitting him. It collided harmlessly against the ground, causing a minor explosion.

''How did it survive Sheer Cold?'' Jason asked himself. ''Pteranodart, use Steel Wing, followed by your Hyperbole-Seismic Toss combo!'' he called.

''Pterano!'' Pteranodart said for the first time in the battle, in a scratchy, age-worn voice. He swiped at Dragor with his Steel Wing, powered up his next attack with Hyperbole, and then slammed Dragor into the ground with its supercharged Seismic Toss. Smoke billowed out of the crater that was left, but when it cleared, Dragor was nowhere to be seen.

Pteranodart looked around in confusion, trying to find the Guardian Pokemon.

''Now, Dragor!'' Ash called. Dragor appeared directly behind Pteranodart, Hyper Beam at ready. Pteranodart looked in surprise as Dragor released the powerful attack, engulfing the prehistoric Pokemon. Pteranodart hit the ground, bruised but not down yet, even after such a powerful and surprising attack.

_How can Ash and Dragor have such an unspoken bond that they need no orders to attack?_ Jason thought. _Of course. Ash is using telepathy. He knows there is no rule against it, so he's using it against me. An excellent strategy, but not one I can't overcome._ ''Pteranodart, grab him while he's recharging, and use your Outrage-Seismic Toss combo!'' he yelled. Pteranodart obeyed, swiftly returning to Dragor and grabbing him, slashing at him with his wing claws, followed by tossing him again. Dragor hit the ground, and the scene freezes anime-style.

_Will Jason be able to defeat Ash's remaining two Pokemon? Will Dragor still be capable of fighting? Will this battle have an unexpected outcome? Find out, when Chapter 16 is published._

**In case you're wondering, I ended the chapter like that because I just watched five episodes of Pokemon on , so I'm going to have some things similar to it occasionally.**

**On another hand, I am very excited about my fanfiction. The Legends of Trionall will soon break two thousand views, a feat I never expected. I am celebrating by publishing this chapter, five others besides it, and I am completely editing Close Encounter of the Darkest Kind. Thank you, dedicated readers, and I hope to see more of you in the future.**

**By the way, the next chapter will be one of the last in this fanfiction, and will involve a completely new turn of events, so be aware, and anticipate. It will be called: The End Of An Era.**


	15. End of an Era

Dragor slammed into the ground with the force of a meteorite, making an explosion. And yet again, when the smoke cleared, he was gone. But this time was different. Ash was holding out his Pokeball.

''It's okay, Dragor. Everyone loses sometimes.'' he said, returning the Pokeball to his belt.

''And Ash recalls his Dragor, giving the winner of this round to Jason! And that means the Pokemon count is now one to one!'' the announcer called, causing the crowd to applause. _This _is what they had expected for this battle, a win on Jason's side.

''Alright, Coiler! It's your time to show that Jason's had his crown a few years too long!'' Ash called, sending out his last Pokemon.

''Coi.'' Coiler said without his normal playful bounce. He knew exactly how high the stakes were now. He looked at Pteranodart with defiance. He had been training his enntire life for this moment. This moment was his time to show the world how strong he really was.

''Coiler, use Barrage Beam!'' Ash called, issuing the first attack. Coiler nodded, releasing a powerful beam of hardened bubbles at Pteranodart, who easily dodged.

''Pteranodart, use your Hyper Beam!'' Jason called.

''Pterano!'' Pteranodart released an immensely powerful Hyper Beam.

Coiler jumped with unbelievable speed, dodging the Hyper Beam completely. He made the jump powerful enough to get on Pteranodart's altitude, then issued a Vibrant Tail to the Poison Dactyl's face. Pteranodart flew down, injured badly from the powerful and surprising attack. Coiler began to fall as well, but grabbed hold of Pteranodart's wings, forcing them too open. They caught the air, and Pteranodart's descent stopped. The jolt of the sudden stop brought Pteranodart to his senses, and he looked at Coiler with an expression of hatred. Coiler began to rapidly slam his tail into Pteranodart's back, causing the dactyloid Pokemon to have to land.

''Pteranodart, use Hidden Power!'' Jason said.

Pteranodart's wingtips touched, and his body shone with a purple light. A large number of purple spheres circled around Coiler.

''Coiler, jump above the spheres now!'' Ash said after a few seconds. Coiler jumped, narrowly missing the spheres as they swiftly collided where Coiler had been only seconds before.

Coiler used another Vibrant Tail on Pteranodart's back, knocking him down.

''Pteranodart, you can beat that snake! Use Hyper Beam again!'' Jason called, sweatdropping. He, and the entire audience, knew that he, the undefeated Champion for a decade, was losing against a newbie Trainer who had never been in the Palmo League before.

The Hyper Beam was badly aimed, so it wouldn't have hit Coiler even if he hadn't dodged.

''Coiler, use Aqua Blade!'' Ash called. Another thing that made Ash so unpredictable: he kept switching between speech and telepathy as easily as turning around.

Coiler's small arms elongated into long, blue blades, and he swiped at Pteranodart, who by now couldn't even get up. Pteranodart flew backwards from the force of the attacks.

''Coiler, let's finish this battle with Seismic Toss!'' Ash called. Coiler nodded and picked up Pteranodart. He used his tail to bounce high in the air, then tossed him as hard as he could. Pteranodart shot towards the ground like a bullet. He slammed into the ground, creating another explosion.

Everyone was silent with anticipation. Had Pteranodart managed to stay conscious?

When the smoke cleared, Pteranodart was lying still, swirls replacing his eyes.

The crowd was dead quiet. Jason had lost the battle.

''Pteranodart is...unable to battle. Jason has lost. The new Palmo League Champion is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!'' the announcer said, unsure at first, then picking up confidence as he realized how big this change was.

No one in the crowd clapped. Not a single person said a word.

Just then, one person began to applaud. As if it were contagious, everyone began to clap, first quietly, then growing until it was a roar.

''Return, Pteranodart.'' Jason said.

Ash still hadn't moved since he issued the last order. The full force of what he had just accomplished hit him like a cannonball. ''I won! I actually did it! I won the Palmo League!'' he called joyfully. Jason went up to him as Karen the mayoress gave him the crown that symbolized Ash's new role as Palmo League Champion.

''That was a great job you did out there.'' Jason told Ash. ''You must have trained your team well to have defeated me. I see great things in your future. And remember, losing is the most important thing in a Pokemon Trainer's life. It teaches you much more than can be learned from winning. That isn't different for Pokemon Masters. And now that you've won, don't expect me not to come for a rematch someday.'' Jason held out a hand, which Ash shook.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Ash said, smiling. Jaon smiled back, and turned around to leave. The crowd in the stands started to come into the stage to surround Ash.

Three hours later, after the crowd had begun to leave...

''You did great out there, Ash. I'm lucky to have been able to battle you.'' Drew said, having returned to watch the finals.

''And I'm lucky to have had you and my other friends. You all made me capable of getting to this point. Without all of you, I wouldn't have even beat the Kanto Gym Leaders.'' Ash said. All his other friends (who were in Palmo) were there as well. Iris and May went up and hugged him.

''Thank you for taking us as friends.'' all of Ash's friends said. Deep in Ash's consciousness, he heard Xyrule's voice.

''**_You have done well, Ash Ketchum. But for you, your path is far from over. Dillemel is still to be watched. And know this: You are not the Chosen One._**''

At the Pokemon Center...

''Alright, Doran. I'm ready to help you now.'' Ash said. Doran looked up from where he had been sleeping on the Pokemon Center desk when he heard the voice. He yawned, stretching his body like a true Flarett would do.

_Is there a way to do so without changing my body? I've become accustomed to being like this._ he asked. Ash decided to try. He took Flarimist's staff from his leg, leaning on the wall for support.

He pointed the staff at Doran, and thought, deep in his conscience, to control the staff's powers and bring the staff to heal Doran. A beam of white energy came from the staff, securing Doran's life and soul but keeping his body the same.

_Thank you, Ash. I will never forget what you have done for me._ Doran said, hopping from the desk. He went out of the Pokemon Center. Ash waved after him, then turned back around to see Dillemel sitting on a chair.

''**Give me the staff.**'' he said, holding a hand out.

''Doran is healed. You no longer require it.'' Ash said. Dillemel looked at him with distaste, but relented.

Five years later...

''Ash, are you okay?'' Iris asked. Ash was watching his only child, a three-year-old boy named Luke.

''Yes. Just...I have a lot on my mind.'' Ash replied. ''Where's Latias?''

**''Right here. Sorry I'm late**.'' Latias said in her true form. ''**I was just exploring. Forein Town is very interesting, even though it's not very developed. Can I show you something?''**

Ash looked at Iris, who nodded. ''Go. You shouldn't have to stay here your entire life.'' she said, then went to tending to Luke.

After that day, Ash went missing. No one knew where he had gone except for Latias, but she wouldn't tell. Ten years later, his son, Luke Ketchum, would go on a journey that would tell just what happened to his late father, and rock the foundations of the Pokemon Universe with the truth.

''**_Nothing can disrupt a Paradox. It lives, breathes, and exists just as you or I. But a Paradox is the connection between everything._**''

-Xyrule

* * *

**Thank you for reading Once In A Lifetime! Don't worry, it doesn't end here! In fact, it's only just beginning...**


End file.
